Be My Savior
by Ranya-chan
Summary: This fanfiction won't be about Yui's sister or twin or cousin. This story is about Yui herself, but not the Yui we all hate and despise (me at least). This Yui will be different, and so will this story be. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Diabolik Lovers is owned by REJET.
1. Preview

(Preview)

"Stop it, please."

She said as she had her blood sucked by him. He seized her by the waist so that she would have NO escape.

"Don't you ever get bored of always repeating the same phrase?" he said, amusement evident in his voice.

She bit her lower lip.

"And I know how much you're enjoying this, plus, you know that I'll never stop so save your breath and stay still before anyone pops up and interrupt us."

"I said…" she squeezed her hands on the hems of his shirt and gritted her teeth, "STOP IT!" she pushed him and pulled herself away in an abrupt move that caused his fangs to brush against her skin and cause her a scar.

Yet, she didn't care.

"W-W-Who are you?! A-And why are you doing this to me?!"

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"A-Answer me!" she yelled, her expression had a mix of anger and terror.

"You…?!" he blinked, "What are you trying to pull?!" he questioned in irritation.

-+-Read the story to find out more-+-


	2. Ch 1

**Ch. 1**

"R-Raito-kun…"

She was painned, by the red-haired vampire against the wall and slowly taking off her uniform. She did nothing to stop him and just kept calling his name and begging.

"Bitchy-chan loooooves it when I take it slowly with her~" he said in utter amusement, his face blushing as he stared at her shirt, now having taken her jacket off and tossed it away.

"S-Stop it, please." She bit her lower lip.

"But I didn't do anything…" he said aloud and blinked before his lips formed a smirk and he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Yet."

He then started to unbutton her white shirt slowly exposing her neck and that was when someone touched his shoulder.

"Raito," the composed voice revealed already who it was.

Raito sighed in annoyance.

"Just, how many times do I have to tell you to take your indecent behaviors into your own room?" He adjusted his glasses before he glanced at Yui's face. "What a shame." He hissed.

"Ah~ So it's fine if Bitchy-chan and I continue in my room?" Raito said almost in a musing voice.

"Just take it elsewhere." Reiji heaved a sigh as he walked towards the bookshelf.

"Alright~" he laughed as he pulled Yui's hand.

"Raito-kun!"

"Hai, hai, I know that you can't wait." He kept laughing as he started to drag her around.

"Yui-san!" Kanato, looking as lifeless as always, appeared before the two.

"Not now, Kanato-chan~ Bitchy-chan and I are going to have fun." Raito said suggestively.

"Eh~ Can Teddy and I join?" Kanato's voice was monotone.

"Of course you can!" he chuckled and looked back to wink at Yui.

"R-Raito-kun!" she looked alarmed.

"Double the fun for you" he tapped his chin with two fingers and then glanced at Reiji who was glaring at him sideways. "Do you possibly want to join us too, Reiji-kuuun?"

Reiji shrugged and then started to look through the books.

"I guess not, but well~ Bitchy-chan, Kanato-chan and I…" he began but then was interrupted by Kanato.

"Do not ignore Teddy~" he hugged the stuffed bear tighter.

"Right, right, Teddy-chan too."

Yui blinked before she was dragged around by Raito, Kanato walking behind her.

"A-Are you s-seriously going to-.."

But before long, she found herself in Raito's room, her body laid on the bed and the two guys crawling up to sit at her either sides.

"N-No way!"

Raito exposed her right shoulder and started to suck on its skin, while Kanato went for her neck.

"S-Stop…"

Her reserved voice was absorbed in the sucking noises they were making.

She went back to her own room, slouching all the way and barely keeping herself up to her feet, she was too worn-out now that the two vampires sucked so much blood out of her.

She shut her door close after she came inside.

"You're finally here."

 ** _(Yui's POV)_**

I jerked and looked over my shoulder, to see no one but…

"S-Shu-san?"

My body was already covered in biting marks, and I'm barely keeping myself up. If he was to take more blood from me…

"What are you doing there? Come."

His tone was imperative as he sat on my opened window's edge with his arms crossed. His eyes staring-off at the distance.

"But Shu-san… I really had-.."

He sighed loudly and then stood up.

"What a pain…"

He started to walk my way and with every step he took, my heart rate grew.

"You are here to have your blood…" he pulled me towards him from the back, and then brought his mouth to my ears to whisper, "Sucked by us."

His words were as cruel as ever, but it does hurt to have oneself constantly reminded about being nothing but "food".

"So shut up and stay still." His hot breath was ticklish and he then brought his mouth to a lower part of my neck, before his fangs pierced through my skin.

No matter how many times they do it, my body could _never_ get familiarized with the pain.

He sucked and sucked, and my vision was starting to get blurry.

"S-Shu-san… please…"

I can't even remember how many times I said those words.

"Shu-san…"

And how they never worked with them.

"It hurts…"

I muttered.

 _It hurts so much._

 _Why can't anyone… feel my pain?_

I bit my lower lip, to swallow my sobs.

Tears started to stream down my eyes, and I didn't want him -or any of them to see it.

 _Because they'd enjoy it even more._

 _Or just laugh at me._

I quickly brought my palms to my cheeks.

My hands were shaking.

He grasped one of my hands and then swirled me around, to take both of my forearms in his grasp.

"You're…" his eyes widened as his voice trailed.

But I shook my head.

"I'm just sleepy… you don't need to worry about-.."

"Who said that I was worrying? Stop assuming things on your own…" he pinned my wrists against the door's frame. "You _slut_ "

And then he placed his lips on my collarbone.

The pain inside me was growing, each and every day, with each and every bite… and each of their heartless words.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" he looked up at me and I nodded.

"Yes, please… give me more… please."

He stopped sucking for a second.

Or maybe he didn't.

I don't know anymore.

All I knew was…

That everything was slowly turning to black.

I opened my eyes slowly, every part of my body was aching but I was in my bed.

I pushed the sheets of the bed, feeling a bit of my energy back. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my cross necklace.

My fath- I mean, Seiji-san handed it to me long ago, saying that keeping it with me would protect me from any harm.

It was the thing that kept me strong all this time.

It was the only thing I had left, from my real mother.

I touched the beautiful red jewel that shone in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

I raised my face to look at my refection in the mirror.

My lips were twitching, and that smile, looked twisted.

"No… I mustn't…"

I squeezed my lower lip and bit into it.

"I can't…"

I touched my cheeks, blinking away the glittering drops.

"I can't…"

 _Stop crying._

I had the urge to burst out and cry my heart out, but I was scared.

I was scared that the brothers would hear it.

"I must keep it in."

I bit my lip harder, until I started to taste blood.

The blood that they all craved.

They said it taste sweet.

But to me, its taste makes me want to throw up.

I closed my eyes, brought the cross necklace to my chest and held it in my palms.

"Please… give me strength."

And that was when I heard a snicker.

It was Ayato-kun.

I was relieved and let out a small sigh.

"Oh dear," he clicked his tongue.

He then came to stand behind me, leaning over and resting his jaw on my shoulder.

"You still think that this thing…" he snatched it away swiftly. "Is going to save you from us?"

"Please, give it back." I pivoted as I reached my hand up to try and take it back. "Please!" I pleaded.

"Haha, I won't. You take it." He was stretching his arm up and even when I stood on the tips of my toes, I couldn't reach it, but I kept trying.

"Please, it's very precious to me…" my eyes were glued to the necklace.

"Huh? Precious you say?" his voice was filled with rage suddenly.

"A-Ayato…" my voice shook as I saw his dark eyes. "I-It was a momentum… from my mother… my real mother, you see?" I spoke with a slightly cheerful tone, as if to ease the mood.

"Your mother, huh…"

He suddenly dropped his head.

"A-Ayato-kun?"

He dropped his arm to his side. I felt glad.

"Indeed… Ayato-kun is the nicest-…"

But before I was able to finish my utterance, he opened his palm for the necklace to drop to the floor, and the next thing I saw, was him stepping on it.

My eyes widened.

I heard the sound of breaking,

"N-No…" I stammered.

He then straightened his posture, and dusted his hands.

"Chichinashi better forget about everything concerning…"

But my ears were no longer hearing his words, my eyes were glued to the now shattered pieces and the crushed red jewel.

"H-Horrible.." I muttered as I slowly fell to my knees.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed annoyingly.

"I told you this was… a precious… momentum…"

My voice was low.

"Oi! What's with the formalities?!" he sounded irritated.

I reached my hands to pick the remains but I felt a tight grip on my wrist, and with one move, Ayato forced me up to my feet.

"Chichinashi is acting weird, and I hate it!" he snapped before he pulled me to his embrace, "You should be punished." He whispered.

He then lowered himself and brought his head to my stomach.

"No." I said.

"Heh," he snickered, "Are you trying to turn me on?"

He started to lift my dress.

"N-No"

His laughter kept echoing in the room.

My tears streamed down my eyes, nothing of what I am about to do or say… will change a thing.

He clutched my back and now he started to bite my thigh.

I raised my face to the roof of the room.

 _It'll pass…_

 _Nothing ever lasts…_

 _One day, all this sufferance will end, and I'll be set free…_

 _I wonder… what death feels like…_

Ayato now was drinking blood from my neck.

To those vampires, I'm just food.

I…

"You're mine, and mine only."

I heard him mumble.

I smiled.

I'm theirs.

My body is theirs, and so is my blood.

The heart beating in my chest… belongs to that woman…

 _Then what about me?_

 _What about… Yui?_

 _What does Yui have?_

 **Nothing.**

The answer was clear, why need I ask?

Yui had that necklace, but with it gone now…

"Yui has…"

I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I blinked, out of my daydream.

"Oi! What happened to you?!"

Ayato-kun was giving me a puzzled look.

If I hadn't known better… I would've said that he was worried.

"What's wrong… Ayato-kun?" I smiled.

He kept staring at me, his lips parted, shaking slightly before he grinded his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I must have dazed out." I said, then I looked down at my arms: the only place of my body that they didn't bruise. I rolled up my sleeve.

"W-What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Here." I clenched my fist so that the veins of my arms popped. "You want more blood, do you not?" I smiled.

My voice sounded as calm as I could muster.

"Y-You're making me sick!" he yelled, before he slapped my hand away and grinded his teeth again, looking away.

He must have had enough already.

"I apologize."

I started to walk towards my dresser.

I opened its drawer.

 _He even yelled at me, so I guess…_

I found the dagger that Subaru-san handed me once.

"Stop apologizing dammit!" he was so frustrated.

I picked the dagger up.

Even though today, Subaru-san did not have the chance to drink my blood…

"Chichinashi… something is seriously…"

But by the time he was standing next to me, the dagger was already…

"Kgghhh.." I groaned.

"Chi…chichinashi!" he screamed, as I clasped my hands on the dagger, pushing it deeper through my heart.

"No!"

"Ah, the sweetness…"

My mouth had something hot and sweet in it, and now it was flowing out.

 _This pain… is sweet._

Ayato held me in his arms as I no longer could see his face well.

"You idiot! What have you done!"

I couldn't hear what he said.

Everything was devoured by darkness.

…

No…

Not darkness…

I was mistaking.

It's white, completely white.

I was in a garden, a very beautiful garden.

But there was no sky, instead, there was whiteness.

"I'm finally… dead…"

I smiled,

for the first time in God-knows how long,

I felt happy.

"I'm finally free."

I started to run among the flowers and the grass, chuckling and dancing.

"I might find my mother and father in here!"

I ran until a big tree came into view, and there was a figure standing in front of it.

"Eh?"

I halted.

A man with long pink hair, looking so elegant in his clothes that gave of the feeling of nobility and majesty.

"I was waiting for you to come… Eve."

A breeze blew and made me shiver. It was cold.

Just like the man's eyes.

"Come, Eve."

He extended his hand at me.

"You and I are going to a better place."

His voice was so soothing. I leapt forward and took his hand.

And at that very second, my body got electrified.

I screamed like I never did before, my body felt as if it was burning and stinging.

The man was laughing and that was the last thing I remember.


	3. Ch 2

**Ch.2**

 **++ A/N: I just want to thank you every single one of you for reading and it is really encouraging for me to see that this story got so many views quickly, xD I'm all fired up and I'm updating many chapters at once. ++**

I started to hear a voice of a mature woman chanting words in a language that I could not understand.

'Who are you?'

I asked, but she kept chanting, and the next thing that happened was, me springing my eyelids open as the focus slowly returned to my sight.

I saw a roof, a non-familiar roof that is.

As I pushed my body up in an abrupt move, I gasped, hurriedly pushing away the soft bedsheet and standing up.

"W-What is this?!" I looked down at my clothes.

I didn't recognize them.

"No… something is off…"

I shook my head as I hesitatingly walked towards the window, from which the bright moonlight was streaming in the room. I glanced at the scenery.

"N-No."

 _What the hell is this place?_

Still in utter shock and denial, I backed off slowly, for my back to hit the edge of a dresser. I looked back to see my own reflection in the mirror and I let out a screech before I covered my mouth.

"W-What happened… to me?!"

My hair was long and reached to my lower back, my body looked more… mature and grown.

"T-This is not me.." I touched my face in panic, backing off slowly while shaking my head. And that was when my back hit something sturdy, causing me to jolt.

I let out a yelp, naturally, and I leapt forward to face whatever suddenly emerged out of the darkness of the room for my eyes to widen.

It was a white-haired guy, glaring at me with his red flaring eyes.

"Y-Your eyes…" my voice shook as I pointed my index at him. "T-They're…"

But he started to take steps towards me, not saying a word.

"W-Wait!" I extended my hand to make him halt.

"You're as annoying as ever, shut the fuck up!" he snapped, before he took grasp of that hand and pulled me closer to him.

 _What is wrong with this guy?!_

His touch felt as cold as ice and I winced.

"Wait a second… your hair…" he kept speaking, now touching the long locks of my light blond hair and I trembled.

 _W-What is he doing, touching me so casually?_

I slapped his hands away.

 _And how did he know that my hair was short to begin with?_

He looked at me, his eyes wide open.

"D-Don't casually touch me!" I yelled, pulling myself away from him. "Stay away from me, y-you're scary."

I tried not to stutter as I spoke to him and kept eyes-contact.

"So fucking… annoying!" he slammed his fist against the wall and it caused it…

Wait.

It cracked.

"You allow all the others to touch you so casually…" he began as he drew closer to me, clenching his both fists, the flaring in his crimson eyes, ever so radiant, "You pose as the perfect toy and now you dare and question me?!"

He used his both hands to clutch the edge of the dresser and then he pulled it up and sent it flying across the room.

He was paranoid, to say the least.

"You slut!"

My body couldn't stop shaking, my brain imagining the things he would do to me. I found myself paralyzed even when I wanted to run away.

"The least you can do is…" he pulled my hand, this time squeezing his grip on it that he almost crushed my bones, "Is to give me…" he seized my waist with his other hand. "Your fucking blood."

 _What did he just…_

"M-My… blood?"

I couldn't believe my ears.

I glanced at the mirror at my side, and I could clearly see his sharp teeth, no, fangs, that were drawing closer to my neck.

"STOP!"

I shrieked, so loud that my ears felt numb.

My heart rate was growing with every breath.

He suddenly froze, for some reason, and I struggled to release myself from his grip.

"A monster! Somebody help me!" I screamed and screamed.

There must be someone there who could help me.

"Y-You…" he finally spoke, his face wearing a disturbingly shocked expression. "W-What are you saying?" his voice reflected his surprise.

"Y-You're a monster!"

His eyes blinked and their flaring faded, his expression looking somehow saddened by my probably harsh words.

"D-Don't look at me like that! You were the one who called me a slut and a toy first!" I protested, when for a second I realized that he did not attack me and just kept looking at me with that same confusing expression.

"I'm scared, I… I just want to go home."

I clenched my fists and clenched my teeth.

"Please… let me go home."

I bit my lower lip and I looked up at him,

"I don't want to be eaten by monsters…"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I dropped my head, wiping them away quickly.

"I want to go home. I miss my father."

I said, seeing hope in his non-hostile behavior.

"And… I'm sorry for calling you a monster."

A monster can't have such refined looks after all.

"I will be in your debt forever, if you agree… to-…"

But all of a sudden, and before my brain was able to process it, I was suddenly lying on the bed, with him on top of me. He glared down at me, gritting his teeth.

"I had enough of your bullshit," he said under his breath.

I felt a lump in my throat, as I couldn't gulp.

A chill ran down my spine as he brought his face to my neck and I felt his breath on its skin.

I gripped his shirt and started to push him, my sight blurry because of the tears that I couldn't control.

"If it's Ayato's blood what made you act like this, then I'll gladly…" he used his both hands to pin my wrists against the bed's mattress. "Suck every drop of it out of you."

To his cold words, my heart felt as if it was about to leap out of my throat.

And as soon as his fangs pierced my neck, a sharp pain started to run through my body, and I still tried to release myself from his grip only that he was so strong.

"I-I was wrong! Y-You are indeed… a monster!"

I yelled, and he just kept on sucking my blood.

And the idea alone brought nausea to my guts.

Suddenly, that woman's voice, I could hear it chanting again in my head.

Images, of me having my blood sucked and getting attacked by other guys who emitted the same aura as this guy started to flow in my brain.

 _This wasn't the first time I had my blood sucked._

Dread started to take over me, and my body quivered uncontrollably.

 _It hurt…_

 _It fucking…hurt…!_

The guy pulled away, letting go of my wrists to wipe his bloody lips, staring down at my face.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him:

"The worst…" I mumbled. "I hate you… I hate you and the others that are… like you!" I snapped.

He clicked his tongue with a Tch then he just rose up to his feet, throwing the bedsheet over my head.

"Shut your trap and sleep."

I lifted my body slowly and clenched my hands on the sheets, till my nails turned white.

"Those… sadistic… fucktards…"

I touched my neck, where he just bit me and then stared down at my blood.

"Ehe…" I couldn't contain my sobs.

I reached the stage of what could be called a mental breakdown.

As images of the similar kind of monsters were taking turns at torturing me.

"Damn them!"

Yet I was so frustrated, for being so powerless.

"Why can't I be strong enough… why can't I… make them pay…"

 ** _'_** ** _Breastless,'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Bitchy-chan,'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Slut,'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Eyesore,'_**

Their voices rang in my ears, calling me those horrible names.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

I screamed.

Then I started to pant, seeing in the mirror, my body, that started to radiate with a dusty pinkish glow.

I picked myself up from the bed, staring with wide eyes at my reflection.

 **"** **I am giving you the chance, Eve."**

A familiar voice, which I recognized from the last dream I had, uttered so clear to my hearing.

"W-Who are you?"

I looked around me, alarmed and readying myself for whatever was to come.

That voice laughed lightly,

"All your questions shall be answered when the time comes. Now. Go."

The window in the center of the wall clacked open, the curtains flying with a swish and a blow rushed inside making the hems of my dress, along with my hair fluttering to it.

The identity of that voice owner no longer mattered to me, but as long as he was helping me, I was most grateful.

I climbed to the window's edge, but upon glancing down, cold sweat formed on my nape and I swallowed hard.

 _No, he said I could do it, I must trust him._

"And my body feels incredibly light for some reason…"

I glanced at my palms, and I saw that glow.

I clenched my fists.

"There is no looking back."

I closed my eyes and jumped out of the window.

 **++To Be Continued++**

 **A/N: I apologize if there were any typos or mistakes :') I'm just trying to write as many chapters as I can before I get busy with my studies. **


	4. Ch 3

**Ch. 3**

I jumped out the window and prepared myself for the clash and yet.

"E-Ehhhh?!"

Instead of falling and hitting the ground, my body now was floating in air.

"Ah…" panicking, I looked down.

And before I knew it, I was flying above the extended and seemingly never-ending forest.

I looked back and the eerie castle was getting smaller and smaller.

I was relieved, to say the least.

But that relief soon vanished, when I came to realize that I wasn't the one controlling my body.

"W-Where am I heading?!"

 _T-The city… was the other way!_

I reached my hand, having no idea how this flying thing work and tried to control it mentally, but it never went the way I wanted.

"If I'm not heading back to my house… nor to the city…"

I looked down at was emerging from the fog before me.

"Another… forest!"

I yelled.

"N-No! I don't want that!"

I moved my head to the both sides, glancing left and right while calling:

"Kind Voice-san! Please! Do something!"

And I immediately regretted opening this damned mouth of mine.

As suddenly, the pinkish glowing faded at once, and my body started to drop at an incredible speed, down into the fog that prevented me from seeing anything else beside some spots of green every here and there.

I let out a screech.

"I'm going to die! I do not want to die! Now that I was finally free!"

I fell down into thick tree leaves and my body slid down its intertwining branches to finally hit the ground.

 _Why has it to be like this?_

I picked myself up, looking down at my now torn and soiled dress that was once pink and to the bruises that were caused by the sharp branches' tips I guessed.

"This is still way better compared to having some beasts… plant their nasty fangs into your own skin…"

I said as I dusted my garment.

My feet were bare.

I then scanned the place around me.

"Trees… and trees… and apparently… even more trees."

Up in the sky above, the moon shone brightly.

"No wait a second…" I just remembered. "The fog I was seeing from up there… it scattered this fast?"

At that moment, I heard, and oh how I wished it was only my imagination, whimpering sounds from behind me.

My body froze, as I sensed some thickness in the air all of a sudden.

"Oh no… oh please no…"

I slowly looked over my shoulder for my eyes to spring open.

If beasts in human form had caused me that much pain before… then what about…

"W-Wolves?!" I blinked in disbelief.

Two of them.

Two that gave off the feeling of being ten or more.

My lips started to shake as I gasped for air.

"W-What is happening to me?!"

The wolves were growling as they started to emit a strange magical light, which I took as my cue to run as fast as my legs could.

I was scampering in the extended forest, my heart felt as if it was about to pound out of my chest that now burned.

The wolves were chasing me.

 _Don't trip and fall, don't you dare TRIP and FALL!_

I mentally ordered myself.

The forest seemed endless, and I had the feeling that the wolves were picking up to my pace that naturally started to slow down because…

 _I was only human… unlike them._

I could no longer feel my legs, but a striking throbbing in my limbs.

"For… how long…"

I can't run anymore.

My pace started to slow down.

I clutched my chest as I wanted to catch my breath.

My legs failed me and I found myself falling to the grass with a thud.

I rolled my body to lie on my back, seeing the two beats, their mouths drooling and their fangs glinting under the moonlight that turned red.

Or maybe it was my hallucination.

They approached me and I backed off crawling and shaking my head.

One of them jumped on me, and with its claws, he inflicted a bruise on my stomach, causing me to groan in pain.

The other wolf just watched as the other wolf thrust its claws in several other spots of my exposed skin, and blood soon spilled out.

"Somebody help me… please…"

I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth as well.

My body started to get cold.

 _Maybe because of the breeze._

 _Right?_

I wanted to change the destiny that they forced upon me, but I ended up in a darker one.

"Is this, really, the end?"

I muttered among groans and coughs.

I closed my eyes, giving in to the wild beast.

When, and being completely at my wits' ends probably.

I saw balls of fire suddenly strike the other wolf and it made the one who on top of me howl loudly before starting to radiate in some reddish light before a human-like body appeared instead.

I heard faint voices.

"As expected from the dimwit of the Mukamis."

Another human-like figure appeared among the smoke that was caused by the explosion.

That same cocky voice continued:

"To go out in the open… on a full moon… and attack First Bloods." He then fell into some kind of hysterical laughing.

"Shin." A calm and mature voice hissed, "Calm down."

I couldn't help but wonder where the wolves go now that all I see is those humans, hopefully _real_ humans.

"You bastards, get lost!"

A third voice snapped in an overly irritated tone before other balls of fires struck at the two.

"Pathetic."

The place was covered in smokes.

"If you think this kind of flames would cause as much as a tiny little scratch on our skin…"

I wish I could just get up and leave while they're distracted.

 _But who was I kidding…_

 **++ A/N: I swear I'm starting to feel bad for Yui x"D I mean, this story so far has been showing nothing but her sufferance (poor thing) U_U LOL am I starting to get affected by the Sadistic Vampires as well? XD well, I'm laughing so maybe~ ;)**


	5. Ch 4

**Ch. 4 ( A/N: One long chapter for you all ^w^ where many things will be revealed, and where Yui will...)  
**

 ** _(? POV)_**

 _Who said I needed to inflict you any damage at all?_

I snickered, seeing the two of the Tsukanami motherfuckers surrounded by the smoke I caused.

 _That's what you get for calling me the dimwit of the Mukamis alright._

I swiftly hurried over at that lamb lying on the grass and who was now coughing.

I scooped the body of the lamb bridal style, not even wasting a minute to get a better look at her, I just ran off, using the last bits of my magic to sprint off to the mansion that thankfully wasn't that far away.

Going past the gate I could finally stop and relax my muscles.

"They won't be able to attack me in here."

I grinned, imagining how pissed-off they could be when the fumes scatter and they see no trace of their prey.

"Their… prey."

She was resting her little head on my chest.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

 _After taking the trouble of running all the way and saving her… she better not die!_

Still, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, her body was _reeking_ of blood… a smell with a sweetness with no match.

I finally entered the mansion and walked towards the lounge.

Azusa was there.

"Welcome back, Yuma-ni." He was speaking as I made my way deeper into the room where he was seating on one of the sofas with two of his favorite knives in his hands. "What have you picked for us?"

I placed the lamb on the other sofa and then went over to Azusa. I sat beside him and snatched away his knives. And he looked at them with glittering eyes, wearing the same expression of a little kid having his lollipop snatched away from his hand.

"Yuma-ni." He called.

I placed my hand on the top of his beret and sighed.

"Stop hurting yourself, you know how much it saddens us to see you doing that."

Azusa looked confused, just as every time I initiated the conversation of stopping his self-harming behavior.

Azusa's eyes suddenly widened slightly as he looked at the side. I removed my hand from his head.

"She…looks… so…" he stood up, and stalked over to where I laid the lamb. "Gorgeous~"

The way he kept staring at her shows clearly that he was not talking about her actual beauty.

 _Now that I take a look myself…_

Her features were so delicate. If not for the bruises and blood that now Azusa bent down to leak, she could've posed as a model, or better yet, some beautiful pure blood princess…

Azusa suddenly let out a so-out-of-character sound. He smiled.

"Her blood… tastes so sweet even when it's not directly sucked out of her veins."

 _For real though,_

Her blood, does have this tempting and irresistible smell to it.

I could no longer take it, I thought I might go nuts if I weren't to suck her blood right here and now.

Azusa was busy running his fingers on her bruises and smiling so happily to the sight, a thing that I could never understand about him.

I held her hand in mine, to notice how petite it was, and then I brought my lips to her wrist before I started to taste the sweet hot liquid in my mouth.

"What are you two doing without me~?"

I could tell that it was Kou who must've just gotten home from his work.

 ** _(General POV)_**

"Oh, a guest." The blond haired vampire mused, a smirk tugging on his lips. "A guest that smells so delicious~"

He leaned on the back of the sofa and stared down at Yui's face.

His face, for a second darkened as he muttered coldly:

"A human girl, huh?"

"Isn't she as beautiful as a doll?" said Azusa in his overly slow voice.

Kou twirled one of her hair locks around his index fingers and just stared down at her face silently.

"Her expression…" his voice trailed as he eyed her knitted brows and her long eyelashes then went down to look at her lips that had a pale blueish shade to them.

He was mesmerized by her, in his own _twisted_ way.

"Stop drinking her blood, Yuma-ni~ you might drain her completely, on this scale." Kou said with a teasing tone, Yuma just closed his eyes and kept sucking making louder sounds as he did it.

"Ahah, so childish." Kou shook his head.

"I want some too~" said Azusa before he as well leaned down and picked her other hand before he did like Yuma.

"Savages." Kou spat out in annoyance, when he leaned over and was about to place his lips on hers…

 ** _(Yui's POV)_**

My eyes snapped open, to see a face that was concealed with blond slightly curly strands.

I slightly felt my lips getting touched by something soft yet cold.

The face pulled away and looked down at me.

I was lying somewhere, no, more importantly, those stinging sensations…

I was greatly disoriented.

"Eh~ no fun at all, M-Neko-chan woke up~"

The one who said that was also the one who had his face so close to mine that his breath tickled my face when he spoke.

He was staring down at me with his vibrant ocean blue eyes.

Pulling back slowly for me to see his smirk, I was pulled back to reality when my body felt so heavy suddenly, making every slight movement painful to me.

 _No… I'm missing something…_

Beautiful faces, cold breaths, stinging sensations, and, this nausea-triggering smell.

I gasped, being struck by the realization.

"B-Beasts…" I muttered under my breath.

I felt my chest tightening. At this point, breathing alone was painful.

 _They're back, the blood-sucking beasts…_

I let out a gasp, as I couldn't breath.

I felt as if I was being strangled, to death.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

"What are you all doing?!"

 ** _(? POV)_**

I thought it was weird for the house to be quiet.

Especially knowing that the three of them would be together in the living room, like they did on every full moon night.

I would spend the day asleep, because having no powers at all did feel irritating.

So at first I thought that they might have been too worn-out to argue and make a hassle out of something trivial as usual but then as I entered the lounge, something seemed out of the norm.

My eyes caught glimpse of **that** scene and I couldn't believe it.

I strode over to where they gathered, closing the book shut now having my nerves struck.

To go as far as to bring some lowly human from out there and risk having our identities exposed, not to mention, breaking the pact we sealed with Lord Karlheinz…

"Hey… all of you,"

I spat, loud enough to make all of them stop and raise up to their feet to face me.

"Ruki-ni~ you're finally awake!" said the ever so mischievous Kou trying to get on my nerves as always with his fake cheerfulness.

Yuma wiped the blood off his lip as he clicked his tongue and avoided my gaze.

As for Azusa, well, his eyes were glued at the sofa behind him.

"Yuma." I looked at the tallest one. "Explain."

Yuma couldn't hide his annoyance.

"Damn sharp as always." He mumbled and I crossed my arms. He then clasped his hands on the back of his head and said, "I have nothing to say, she was attacked, I saved her and brought her here." He walked off. "I'm going to use the energy I'm suddenly feeling to cultivate some plants."

"Stop right there." I didn't even bother to look back to make sure he did. "I just had a talk with Karlheinz-sama."

I said. The mood of the whole room changed to my last words.

The three now had their eyes flaring in red as each of them took a seat.

"He informed me… of details regarding **_our_** mission."

Although I had to admit, that, even I was surprised to have his lordship visit me personally in my room.

"He cited that, he sent us the girl…" I paused to raise my head and look at each one of them. "…who is to make one of us Adam."

The three rose up at once, having their eyes wide-open.

"You mean… the Adam and Eve plan…" began Yuma.

"… is being finally…" continued Azusa.

"…brought into light?" said Kou.

I nodded. And it was enough to erase any doubt they had.

"That's great to hear." Yuma smiled. "We're finally are starting to repay our debt."

"Alright! Now let's wait for the girl to arrive." Mused Kou as he nodded to himself.

"I can't wait… to show her…my collection…" muttered Azusa.

Then the three stormed into the kitchen.

They knew I had prepared dinner for them.

…

I sighed.

"For crying out loud…" I ran my hand through my hair now remembering the human girl that Yuma brought.

I guess I have no choice but to kill her, since I can't erase her memories as things are now.

I was slightly annoyed but I couldn't complain. As the leader of the Mukamis, I had to make sure everything is impeccable for Karlheinz-sama's plans to be executed smoothly.

So disposing of a parasite, shouldn't be a problem.

However, and now that I'm actually looking at the girl…

No, wait a minute.

I plopped my body on the sofa next to her.

"Her smell…"

Aside from her blood, there's another, smell.

 _It can't be…_

I stared down at her body, aside from her wrists, she had biting marks all over her skin.

So it's **them** … as I thought.

"For bringing in something belonging to the Sakamakis…"

He probably couldn't tell because all of our senses and powers were weakened so he couldn't have guessed it.

I was examining her closely, but then I just realized that…

She hasn't uttered a word…

 _No, she didn't even react to my behavior._

"The Sakamakis must've tamed…" I was looking all the way up till I finally saw her face.

I let out a gasp, feeling my eyes widen to see her face expression up close.

Her eyes were dark and had no light in them, she was staring blankly to a fixed point and her blueish lips were slightly parted.

I haven't paid attention closely, but her skin was so pale and aside from the biting now-purple marks, her body had bruises and scars with dried blood all over it.

Even the tips of her blond hair, was stained with blood.

I unconsciously reached my hand to touch her hair, and that was when, she looked as if she woke up of some daze or something. She curled her body and brought her knees to her chest, as she lowered her head and gripped it with her both hands.

Her body was shaking.

I watched in shock.

"I'm scared… I'm so scared…" her voice was hoarse. "T-They're after me… all of them…"

I was too perplexed to do anything.

"T-They want me… dead!"

She raised her face abruptly and our eyes met.

Hers were a glistening sherbet pink color, and they were now moist as tears streamed out of their edges.

No…

That expression…

That face…

*Blurred black and white scenes flashed through his mind*

It's bringing the memories I buried deep within out!

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't allow this to continue.

 _I'm sorry, Ayato, but you'll have to look for another sacrificial bride._

I reached my hands, to her neck, I was going to strangle her to death and then drink her blood.

That's right, I needn't to have mercy on a **livestock**.

 _Livestock should be treated like… mere livestock!_

Yet, as she suddenly looked up at me, for us to make eye contact again, something in her glittering pupils… something deep in them stopped my hands motionless.

"Y-You too… are a beast…" she said, her voice gave off the feeling that she wanted reassurance.

She shook her head and started to stare fixedly down.

And then as if speaking to herself, she whispered:

"It's going to be ok, Yui, everything should end at some point, right?" she smiled. "Your father will find you and he'll take you to see your mother, and then Yui's life will be back to normal."

(General POV)

He clenched his fists so tight as he pulled himself up, he slouched, keeping his head down, his bangs falling on his eyes.

He then walked away, went upstairs to his own room and then plopped himself on his bed's edge.

The room was sinking in darkness.

He then gripped his head with his both hands and clenched his teeth, squeezing the strands of his hair.

"Ruki-kun,"

A voice called at him and his face shot up to the sight of the line of light that came from between the curtains. He saw a person standing by them, a red rose in his hand as he brought it to his nose.

"Karlheinz-sama." He and despite all the complications he was going through at that moment, his duty towards his adoptive father was always a priority.

He was on one knee, bowing his head deeply to the pink-haired man.

" **Eve**. Is. Here."

He simply uttered, for Ruki's eyelids to flow open.

He was surprised because he did not feel any new presence in the mansion.

"No, I apologize, I meant that she has _already_ been here." He put emphasis on the words.

The petals of the rose he was inhaling slowly fell, turning into black and burning before touching the ground.

"The awakening of Adam… that will be the next time we meet."

He said before he disappeared, the only thing remaining was Ruki who was yet to rise and the ashes of the burnt petals.

But just as he was able to digest the news, he immediately got up and stormed out of the room.

 **++To Be Continued++**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^^ please let me hear your thoughts and see your reactions in the comments! It'll encourage me to write more~ 3 **


	6. Ch 5

**Ch. 5**

 **(General POV)**

By the time that Ruki managed to reach the lounge, he found his 3 other brothers, now that they had dinner, having a chatter.

However, his eyes strayed from them to the sofa that should have been occupied by the girl. His eyes widened slightly as his presence caught his brothers' attention finally:

"The meal was lovely, as always," Began Kou, "But Yuma-ni~ refused to give me seconds, Ruki-ni~!" he whined with a pout as he leaned back in his seat.

"Shut it! You were devouring everything and you almost left Azusa nothing but bones you dumbass!" Yuma protested with an accusing voice.

"Azusa was not complaining, you're just making a fuss over nothing, and besides, he never said he wanted seconds!" he stood up and started to yell, Yuma got irritated and rose up himself to tug his collar readying his fist to punch.

Azusa tilted his neck for him to look up at the two with a worried expression. His voice ever so monotone, he phrased:

"Please do not fight over me." He begged.

The argument didn't stop because Ruki was not even paying attention to what he was actually hearing or seeing.

His voice cut through, serious and tense for the three to freeze:

"Where is she?"

The 3 gave him a confused look, Yuma gaped and said quickly, letting go of Kou:

"Who?" but then he realized what he could have possibly meant and his eyes widened slightly, "Wait, weren't you the one who got rid of her?"

Ruki's eyes fell suddenly on the red drips on the carpet that trailed the path towards the main hall that led to the entrance.

He clenched his teeth annoyingly before he dashed forward, the three brothers chased after him.

"Oi! Don't just run-off randomly!" Yuma grabbed his shoulder.

"Yuma-ni is right," Azusa nodded.

"Is there anything that we should know, Ruki?" Kou's voice turned serious suddenly, his eyes' color flashing red.

Ruki found Kou right, he will have to tell them about this, sooner or later that is.

But for now, he thought it was a priority for them to find the girl. It'd be very troublesome if she really had left the mansion and ran outdoors, and with their vampire-magic drained due to the full moon, he couldn't track her blood's scent even though it was very strong and in normal circumstances, he would've just teleported himself right to where she was.

"Ruki!"

Yuma jolted him by the shoulder for his train of thoughts to be interrupted.

"For now, we need to find the girl."

"W-Wha…?"

Kou gaped, Yuma let go of Ruki as he blinked seeming as surprised as his brother was. As for Azusa, he squatted and stared at the blood stains that went all the way up the stairs. His giggle caught their attention as he said:

"She must be in a deep pain~. Going all the way up with her wounds~. Ah~ How lovely," he kept giggling.

"Upstairs?"

Seeing the blood stains on the handrail and on the carpet, Ruki was the first to rush all the way up.

"Dammit! Only if we had our powers now!" Yuma cursed.

The blood led them to the attic; a room that they never used or went up to.

"Fuck, I'm beat." Yuma slouched, Azusa looked up at the window and nodded, "The moonlight…is stronger…than…what we thought."

Ruki kicked the old wooden door of the room, but it was stuck.

"M Neko-chan sure strengthened her fortress." He smirked before he let out a small sigh, "I guess we'll just leave her be for now and come here tomorrow." He was about to head down when Yuma pulled him by the back of his collar.

Ruki held his jaw as he eyed the door.

 _She must have blocked it with some furniture._

"Damn it." He punched the doorframe.

 **(Yui's POV)**

I hugged my knees even closer as I heard the bumping on the door.

It won't be long before they came in, it won't be long before everything was over for me.

I was hiding inside an old box, I managed to tear down one of the rags that were covering the old furniture and used it to bandage the wound caused by the wolves and which started to look weird and disgusting.

With tears streaming from the pain and the fear that I couldn't control, I even tried to lock the door from inside and push the nearest pieces of furniture to block it.

What should I do? I'm scared, I'm so scared.

The box was so dark and it reeked of my own blood,

Dad, where are you?

I sobbed into my palms silently.

It hurts, every part of my body hurts and the inside of the box was probably so dusty.

 **(General POV)**

"Ahaah, too bad." Kou whined, "I guess we'll just have to wait till the morning." Kou didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by it.

Azusa nodded and Kou patted him on the head with a smile.

Yuma was annoyed by Ruki's unexplainable attitude and he eventually burst out, seeing the black-haired vampire falling to the floor with his back against the doorframe and head dropped down:

"Pull yourself together, we all know that her blood's taste is so addictive and that sucking it once is far from being enough, but still… you need to pull yourself together!"

Ruki's head shot up abruptly, as if stuck by something.

"Wait a minute…" he said almost to himself, before he gave each one of his brother a strange look.

"W-What?!" Yuma's irritation only grew.

"The three of you… had had a taste of her blood…" his voice trailed.

"Yes, yes, and you did see us doing it, why are you so shocked?" questioned Kou, so casually.

 **++To Be Continued++**

 _ **A/N:** Next is a chapter from Ruki's POV so stay tuned and thank you so much for reading~_


	7. Ch 6

**Ch. 6**

 **(Ruki's POV)**

 _I don't get it…_

The three of them drank her blood, and yet, nothing seemed to happen to them.

There was no sign… of the awakening…

I thought it would happen immediately, but apparently…

"Ruki-ni sure is the most affected by the moon."

"Yeah, for once, you said something rational."

"What'd you say?!"

I kept watching there actions and nothing seemed out of the norm for me.

"So it doesn't take effect right away, huh." I mumbled.

"Are you coming, Ruki-ni?"

Azusa and Yuma headed downstairs and Kou said something to me before he shrugged and left.

 _No, after thinking, it can also mean, that the awakening will require more than just few drops._

I sat in the same position, not knowing how much time has passed or how long has it been since the other 3 left me alone.

And for a second, I started to feel something rush through my veins.

I closed my eyes.

"Blood."

I could smell a human-like scent.

No, and there was something else mixed with it.

I rose up to my feet, and vanished, for me to appear right in the center of the room.

"So you did block the door, impressive indeed."

I smirked, looking around me.

And to even hide, poor thing.

"How naïve."

I could immediately sense her body-heat in the old chest.

"And of all places…"

I walked towards the box and with one hand, I slammed it open to expose its content.

"Finally found you."

I thought it was weird for her not to move in reaction to my voice, her body was utterly motionless.

"Oi…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but she was about to fall and I hurriedly caught her in my arms.

 _She was very small._

"D-Dad…"

She mumbled something I couldn't catch and it made me think that she might be pretending to be unconscious.

I involuntarily touched her skin and it was so cold. I pulled her back slightly to take a look at her face, she was sweating and panting.

"D-Dad…"

 ***Flashback***

 **"** **D-Dad… why are you…?"**

 **A young Ruki was staring with wide tearful eyes at the rope that…**

 ***End of flashback***

I blinked, gripping my head after having that vision and it made me grit my teeth.

No…

Those feelings, I threw them away long ago, and I can't allow them to return.

That past, has nothing to do with the current me.

Because, the real beasts in this world,

"Are human themselves."

The current me has one and sole purpose of living.

 _Serving Karlheinz-sama…_

He was the one who helped me, _us_ , to get rid of that past.

And I'm willing to do everything to fulfill his ultimate goal.

 _Creating a new world with no flaws._

And to do that, we, the adopted sons of Lord Karlheinz, need to feed on this girl and awaken as Adam. Her blood will grant us unmatched abilities, that not even purebloods like the 6 Sakamaki sons would dream of having.

Lord Karlheinz chose us, and we cannot let him down.

I laid Eve back on the top of the chest and then titled her chin up.

"I will… become Adam."

I was leaning down for my fangs to bite on her skin but I stopped midway, when suddenly, I felt something tug on my sleeve.

"Help… me… please…"

I recognized that voice, I heard it before.

 _Yes,_ _ **before**_ _I learned that his owner was Eve._

I squeezed my eyes shut, and then decided to ignore it. I just leaned down to feel her flesh in between my teeth.

"I thought you were… different."

Were the last the words I heard before all I could see was the crimson color of her flowing blood.

And I grinned as its delicious smell filled the air.

But for a second, the hand that was tugging on my sleeve now slowly fell down, to her side.

My sharp pain struck my head and I fell to my knees, gripping my head.

"Ruki-kun…"

"K-Karlheinz-sama?"

I could hear his voice clearly.

"Remember that, Eve must be kept **alive**."

His voice sounded so grave and emphatic.

"No matter what happens, you and your brothers **cannot** let her die because…"

He paused.

"The awakening of an impure blood will require more than just Eve's blood."

His words left me in a daze, as suddenly the headache seized, for me to be struck by the sight of her.

Bruises, blood, blueish biting marks, pale skin.

"No!"

I rushed to take her in my arms, and touched her branded neck, trying to sense her heartbeat.

"Too weak."

My eyelids flowed open,

"I-It can't be…"

Her body felt ice-cold.

"My, my, Ruki-ni~ and when I thought that you might have put on all that act just to allow her to escape…"

It was Kou, who emerged, along with Azusa and Yuma.

"Her state is worse than yesterday." Yuma breathed with a shrug.

"Beautiful~"

I clenched my fists.

"Well whatever, didn't Karlheinz-sama say anything about Eve?"

"Yeah, like, when is she coming?"

"I can't… wait…"

I hugged her closer and held the back of her head with my hand.

"What are you…?"

"Why are you hugging the little lamb?"

I shook my head,

"The girl that Karlheinz-sama sent to us… was her all along."

The atmosphere got tense all of a sudden.

"No way…"

"It's not possible…"

"Eve… she is Eve…?"

The three of them stood there, and I picked myself up, with her in my arms. I started to walk past them.

"Oi… hold it!"

I halted.

"You suddenly drop a bomb at us, and just walk away like that?"Yuma snapped.

Well, I couldn't deny how rightful he was.

"You mean… this girl's blood… is going to make us…" Kou began, his voice serious, "Stronger?!"

"I certainly felt strange after I had a bit of it last night…" added Yuma, and it caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, all curious.

"All of a sudden, and even though I was drained from the fight I had despite already having no powers because of the moonlight, I felt energy rushing through every part of my body after sucking her blood."

"I… couldn't…sleep…at night…" Azusa said as well. "I... was... too...excited..." he smiled, laughing at himself as he stared at his bandaged arms.

I didn't even begin to imagine what he did.

"Heeehhh~" Kou gaped, "If you're saying that, I regret not sucking much of it."

 _So they_ _ **did**_ _feel something different._

I was reassured.

I unintentionally started to laugh,

"Interesting now!" I glanced down at her, "So she **really** is Eve."

"Ruki-ni?" Kou questioned, his eyebrows knitted, "Don't tell us you're taking her all to yourself after making sure that her blood is that effective." His tone grew cold all of a sudden.

"Humph," I shrugged, "Idiot." I snickered. "Her wounds need to be treated. Karlheinz-sama said that her life is just as important as her blood." I explained.

 _For now at least,_

"Tsk, what a sow." Yuma clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Volunteering to take care of her? No thanks, I just need her blood. I have work to do so…" Kou pointed, "Later!"

He then disappeared. Probably by work he meant something related to the fact that he was an idol.

"I will put back the furniture that _her highness_ moved last night back to its place." Yuma suggested as he walked towards the door and pushed the large table back with a single hand.

"Do… you… need… help, Yuma-ni?" said Azusa and he walked over to Yuma.

"No, you step back, you might get hurt helping me."

 _Well, whatever._

It's not like I needed a door to leave the room.

 ****To Be Continued****

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, as always thank you for reading 3 3 and! I just wanted to say, to all of you that probably have other favorite characters beside Ruki, ;) well, the story is just beginning._


	8. Ch 7

**Ch. 7**

 **(Yui's POV)**

I felt stinging in my stomach, and I abruptly opened my eyes and shrieked:

"Beasts! D-Don't touch me!"

But I rose to see myself, lying in a comfortable bed, in a normal, no, fancy-looking room. I looked down at my body.

I blinked.

My wounds were bandaged.

I glanced down and noticed that I was dressed in different clothes, not that what I was wearing looked like clothes anymore.

 _What is the meaning of this?_

I figured that I should've been already dead, being left in such a state with beasts lurking around me.

 _Right,_

 _now that I feel slightly better,_

"I got to get out of here!"

With that in mind, I pushed the sheets away and pulled myself up to suddenly slouch, feeling an abrupt pain in my stomach.

"Damn it…" I said among gritted teeth.

I had to at least walk to the window.

It's daytime now.

I needn't to worry, beasts and demons aren't as scary in daytime.

That is why, I need to get out of here as long as the sun is still up.

I opened the window for me to gasp.

"What the hell?"

It was too foggy, I couldn't see a thing.

"You still want to give it a try?"

I jumped and let out a yelp to the sudden voice that said that to me,

"Haha, quite entertaining"

A man was now standing behind me, putting both of his hand on the window's frame, his arms blocking my either sides.

"Go ahead and jump."

He said, amusingly. I blinked to his words.

I suddenly felt his breath against my ear as he said with a breathy voice:

"And then scream… in pain, when your body hits the ground and when your bones break."

I let out another yelp, jolting at the image he forced me to picture in my mind.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed as if my reaction was the funniest thing ever to him.

I clenched my fists:

"What a horrible thing to say!"

"Hmm?" his laughter seized at once, "Horrible you say?"

 _I can't tell… what this person is thinking!_

"Weren't you intending to escape? I am here standing, doing nothing and **even** encouraging you to do it."

His tone grew intimidating all of a sudden, sending shivers down my spine.

I tugged my lips together,

 _T-They aren't scary in daytime._

I even tried to give myself a pep talk.

"What is it? You're not jumping after all?"

He sounded impatient, his arms never moved from both my sides.

"J-Just so you know… I-I'm not afraid of you!"

 _That's right, how could I miss this?_

"Y-You treated my wounds, and gave me this room and a bed… m-maybe in the end, you're not as monstrous as I thought."

 _Begging didn't work at all, so maybe befriending them would._

He went silent for a second.

That could be a good sign.

But apparently, I was wrong.

He suddenly burst out laughing:

"Interesting… very interesting!"

Here he goes again with the misleading playfulness in his voice!

"Glad you're the 'grateful' kind of girl…yet, I'm really sorry to tell you that…"

He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me to him, a hand was on my chest and the other was on a lower spot below my stomach.

"A-Ah…" I panicked, my face flashing. "W-Where are you touching!?"

He sighed,

"So you really are an M."

I blinked,

"W-What is that?!" I tried not to focus so much on his proximity because I started to feel self-conscious and it's definitely the worst timing for me to.

"No, you're right, why am I even trying to be considerate?"

He sounded like he was talking to himself rather than me.

The hand that was on my chest now grabbed my wrist and the other went up to my stomach, pressing his palm right on the wound that already stings.

"Argh," I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lower lip, suppressing the groan.

"What? Does it hurt now?" he whispered, "Do you enjoy it?"

 _They're twisted, completely insane. Aside from being unhuman beasts, they turn out to be sadistic maniacs… the only human thing about them…_

I saw his reflection on the window's glass.

 _Is their appearances!_

"Do I need to make you enjoy it even more?!"

"N-No, stop!"

It seriously, hurt so much.

"What happened to the 'I'm not afraid of you' attitude?"

He was enjoying it, this torture he's giving me…

"Why? Did you swallow your own tongue? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

I won't give him what he wants, no matter what.

This guy… is so irritating that I can't even tell to which extents my hatred for him could flourish.

"Ah, I see… maybe we could try a different method to make you literally scream this time."

With that said, he dragged me back all the way and I kept struggling in his grip, only that he was too strong.

"It's useless, and don't even think for a second, that just because it is daytime that we, vampires, would lose our strength."

He caught me off-guard when he said that to me.

 _V-Vampires_

I ended up on the bed, with him towering over me.

"Let me correct a few other points that you might, no, you **sure** did misunderstand…" he pinned my hands to my sides.

"G-Get off me!" I moved my head to the sides as I attempted to release my legs and somehow kick him, only that his made it so difficult and almost impossible to move!

"Hah! Seeing you struggle is just as entertaining!"

I stopped to give him a deadly glare.

"Firstly, I wasn't the one who treated your wounds, and trust me, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have minded using you even when every inch of your body was covered with scars."

I gaped,

"And secondly, we were forced to give you this room since it was already empty, we sure did not prepared it especially for your highness' sake or anything… and last… but not least…"

He smirked.

"This bed… is not for you to sleep in only…"

My eyes widened.

"I believe you're old enough to know what that means, right?"

 _No, the only thing that I know for sure is that…_

 _Such looks are wasted on someone as twisted as he is._

"What is it? Already charmed by my looks?"

His crystal blue eyes sucked my gaze in, for me to notice that his right one, turned into red suddenly.

I clenched my teeth:

"Such face… is wasted on a blood-sucking beast like you!"

I have a feeling that I've been put through this situation more than for me to recall…

Being pushed down and hearing their sickening laughs in my head now…

How enjoyable it was for them to see me cry…

I squeezed my eyes shot,

 _Think Yui! T-Think before you turn into a meal for this blond freak! Or worst, his plaything!_

"Heeeh"

I thought it was just my imagination, but I no longer felt his hands on my wrists.

I blinked, as he looked suddenly taken aback.

 _He's off-guard, this is my chance!_

I gripped his shoulders and then pushed his away, but our bodies ended up rolling on the bed, for me now to be sitting on top of him instead.

His eyes were wide-open and his blond hair was messy.

But my eyes darted quickly to his neck, and I clasped my hands on it.

 _T-This doesn't count as murder! H-He's not a person after all!_

This is kill or get killed.

He was still in a daze and just as I was about to press my hands to strangle him, I was surprised when his skin felt so cold and the fact that I couldn't sense any pulse at all.

My sight trailed all the way up to his eyes that, shockingly softened:

"You're seriously going to kill me?"

 _E-Eh?_

I couldn't believe what I heard.

His expression… -if I was to overlook his earlier behavior and his nature- showed deep pain, a pain that a beast wouldn't be able to express… as genuinely… and with such a voice…

My hands started to shake,

 _No, this must be an act!_

I shook my head,

 _If he were to return to his normal self at any second now, I might end up as the one to be dead instead!_

But, the fact that he was keeping his same saddened expression…

I struggled,

"Damn it! H-How do you expect me to kill… someone looking like that?!"

I was so pissed-off.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

 ** _He'll put you through hell now, and say that you didn't have the guts to kill him when you had the chance to!_**

"Just so you know…I'm already dead…" he said, bringing me out of my daze.

He then touched my hands, for me to feel their icy touch.

"This face…was a curse…" he brought my palms to his cheeks.

I could clearly see the moisture in his eyes.

"This face… was what caused me… to go through hell…"

He gritted his teeth.

"So there, if that could make you feel better, I'm dead already, no, I died so many times for me to remember."

His words just now, left me speechless…

That could make me feel better he said…

He opened his eyes for them to widen as they stared into mine.

"Y-You…" his voice trailed in shock.

I placed my hands on the mattress and clenched them into fists.

"It's horrible…" I sniffled. I saw my tears dripping on his cheeks. "It's irritating…" I gritted my teeth. "But in the end… I'm just a human."

 **(Kou's POV)**

She snaked her arms around my shoulders and with a swift move, the two of us were now lying side by side, my face buried in her chest and her fingers were in my hair.

 _She's… warm._

I never felt this warm in my whole life.

And she was shaking.

Her heartrate was loud for me to hear it.

 ***Flashback***

"For how much will you sell me this kid?"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, but this kid is not for sale."

"What? Not even for someone like me?"

"I'm sorry, he's the main source of our incomes, and the masters take special interest in him."

"Too bad, I would have loved to have him remain by my side to entertain me."

"Ehehe, on the other hand, you could use him however you please in here."

"Hahahaha."

"And remember, he makes the most charming expressions when he's in pain."

…

"Scream! Scream for me! Why aren't you screaming!?"

 _My body got too familiar with the pain that it no longer hurt._

"Take this! And this! I'll cut you and cut you and I'll make sure that those scars will remain on your skin for a lifetime!"

 ***End of flashback***

 _I consider myself a blessed kid._

 _For learning of the true nature of humans… since a very early age._

"They'd call anyone who's different from them… a beast…When in reality…nothing can ever be… as monstrous as they are!"

 **++To Be Continued++**


	9. Ch 8

**Ch. 8**

 **(Yui's POV)**

His body was still trembling until not so long ago.

His actions were adding to my bewilderment.

For a second, I allowed myself to think that... he actually looked so broken... more broken than I am giving the way he's shivering now.

It was definitely a first for me to witness such a sight.

What could've happened... for him... to look like this?!

But, as if possessed by a spirit, he burst out in rage, saying the most unexpected things that one could hear coming out of a beast.

No, I somehow felt guilty now for calling him that.

"I can't allow a human to make a fool out of me!"

He rustled.

"I'd rather have myself killed... than bear seeing a lowly mortal... crying over..." but he grinded his teeth and didn't finish his utterance.

 _What is wrong with him!?_

Upon feeling the painful squeeze he was giving to my shoulders, which he pinned down to the floor, I felt the tears in my eyes dry at once.

"E-Enough with your insanity already!" I struggled against his grip.

He maintained a grave yet pissed face as he prevented me from releasing myself from his fangs.

"No!"

I shrieked as he tried to force me down again, pressing his weight against my body in trial to make me completely motionless, but my determined brawl, followed by him dropping his guard to curse at how I was trying to hit him caused the two of us to end up falling on the floor, him on top of me.

I flinched.

"Oh, my bad, I forgot you were injured..." he said in nothing nearing an apologetic tone.

My eyes widened.

 _It's gone, the softness in his voice._

"Which reminds me..." he now was looking down at me, with his glinting crystal blue irises, a deviant smirk plastered on his lips, "I **did** come here to check on your wounds."

His smirk just deepened as his eyes trailed down from my face, him leaning down and resting his jaw on my stomach.

"N-N-No thank you! I'm fine!" I squirmed to his move.

"Since M Neko-chan was not behaving at all earlier..." his fingers slid down from my shoulders, leaving a ticklish sensation as they trailed down to restrain my arms, hard enough to make me groan. "Ah, sorry." he just squeezed his grip around my forearms even more, for his nails to pierce through my skin.

"C-Cut it out! D-Damn y-you!" I said amongst my gritted teeth.

He's about to break my bones, and he shows no sign of stopping!

"I-It hurts!" I gave in to the pain, "S-Stop!"

He hovered over me, finally letting go of my now sore limbs and instead forces me to look him in the eyes, lifting my chin with his hand.

"..."

He just stared deep in my eyes, with one of his irises suddenly flashing in a crimson shade. My lips started to shake, anticipating what was to come.

 _The thurst... t-the b-b-bloodthurst..._

He opened his mouth for me to see his fangs.

 _H-He's going to b-bite me!_

I instincively squeezed my eyes shut and flinched,

"Tsk!" he clicked his tongue, "Don't suddenly look away from me!" his fingers moved my chin up and I opened my eyes, slightly taken aback by his reaction.

"What made you look like that?" he questioned, his intense gaze making it hard for me to breathe. "What? Did you finally regret not having strangled me to death back then?"

"W-What?" I mouthed my surprise with a hint of annoyance.

 _His mood swings were hard to keep up with!_

"Hah! Admit it!" his right eye started to glint in red again. "Or could it be that you're scared now?!"

"Yeah! Right! Absolutely! And if an angel of death was to manifest before me now, I'm willing to even trade half my life-span just to wipe that smirk off your irritating face!" I burst out at once.

He knitted his eyebrows as if in disbelief.

"M Neko-chan..." he gaped slightly.

"Stop calling me that!" I retorted. "And for the freaking 10th time... GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!"

I then started to look around me,

"Why aren't any other vampires appearing already?! I'd rather take them all down at once than be alone with this two-faced, misleading, douchebag!"

"Pffft..." I heard a snort, before I saw, what I believed has made a nerve pop. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he was dying with laughter. "Oh my! I can' t even! HAHAHAHA!"

His laugh echoed in the empty room.

I said I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but now I had him holding his stomach and rolling on the ground with laughter.

 _As annoying... as fuck..._

For him to call me a cat all the time, when he's now acting like one.

 _No wait, you dummy! This is the golden chance you've been looking for! He did get his ass off me!_

I quickly sat up and even intended to stand, and then, and even if it was the last thing I'd be doing...

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

I jumped on him and had my hands around his neck, not wasting any time at all and I gave it the tightest squeeze I could muster.

Yet a sharp pain stung my arms.

 _Damn it! I forgot the pain he caused me!_

Dropping my guard for a moment resulted in me going back to square one.

"M Neko-chan..."

Here he goes.

"Did you just now... try to kill me?"

It felt like an endless loop, me trying and trying to fight them, and them always winning.

I sighed.

"Did you possibly, want me, to stand by, and watch my predetor enjoy torturing my soul, in every way possible?"

I spoke calmly.

"I know it's helpless, and that you would always overpower me, but if I were to just watch you do that without a shred of defyness... it would be just as good as giving you a ploy to treat me no differently than a toy or a pet."

Yes, it's not the impossible winning that I'm looking to achieve,

It's having them, swallow their tongues with the insults kept shooting at me whevever they had the chance to - i.e. all the time,

I need to hold onto the pride I had... as the only thing left for me... the pride in being... Yui...

 _Whoever she actually was._

 _..._

I had the impression that he disappeared for a second, since he wasn't making any noise or saying anything.

He had his eyes widened, him staring fixedly at...

My exposed thighs!

"D-Don't look!" my heart started to drum and I screamed.

"Oh, " He blinked himself out of his daydream.

But it didn't take long for the corners of his lips to curl up.

"You're growing more interesting by the second."

"H-Huh?!"

 _How can **they** find amusement in every little thing I did?!_

What pathetic lives they must've been leading all along...

"You almost got me there..." he shook his head. "But still," his hands tugged on the hems of my dress.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I mentally shrieked.

"Hoho, M Neko-chan~ Are you embarrassed?"

Please tell me it's my imagination!

The bastard looks elated, and sounds even happier than he looks.

 _I feel sick, for allowing myself to be deceived by his flawless act earlier._

 _He wanted my blood all along... hopefully... just my blood.  
_

"What the…?" he blurted, me realizing that he lifted my dress up and I was in my underwears. "It vanished…"

 _Huh?_

He ran his fingers on my stomach.

I didn't feel any pain...

 _At all_

"But last time… it looked so bad..." he spoke up, his eyes knitted, now staring wide-eyed at where my wound was. "It couldn't have healed this fast... unless..." something was going on in his brain but,

A voice boomed from behind him.

"I asked you to check on her… and not… to attack her!"

Kou was alarmed suddenly as he pushed himself up.

"R-Ruki-ni!" Kou's voice trembled.

I watched as the tall black-haired vampire kept scowling at the blond one, his eyes almost shooting daggers at him.

"I even wondered what could have took you so long…" with every step he took towards Kou, the latter backed off.

"R-Ruki-ni… c-calm down."

Ruki pulled Kou by the collar:

"I-I'm… s-sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Ruki pushed him aside for him to fall on his knees, keeping his head down.

Ruki's icy look fell now on me.

I blushed as I quickly straightened the hems of my dress, covering my flesh!

 _How embarrassing, damn him!_

Ruki just eyed me and then spat:

"Rise."

I blinked.

I was expecting for his next move to involve violence, from how angry he looked.

"M-Me?" I questioned, earning a glare from him in confirmation. "Y-Yes." I quickly picked myself up.

 _Oh God! Oh God!_

 _No, after all maybe Kou looked far more easy to deal with than this one!_

"D' you feel any pain?" he asked.

I was shaking under his intimidating gaze, but I still managed to reply:

"I-I d-d-don't know."

I shook my head, still shaking.

 _Please don't eat me!_

"Eh?" He gasped. "...?" he muttered something I was too busy praying mentally that I couldn't catch.

"I-I mean, I- don't!" I thought I had to make myself clear.

"Good, your wounds healed then."

 _Did.._

 _He.._

 _just.._

 _sound.._

 _..relieved?_

No, this time for sure it is my mind playing tricks on me.

Why would he or any of them sound relieved or happy or so?

 _I must be at my wits' end._

"Ruki-ni! How could you do it?! How could you allow a lowly mortal like her to have a sip of your blood!?"

My throat felt dry all of a sudden.

 _H-His… b-blood?_

 _W-Why the hell am I blushing?! I should be throwing up instead!  
_

Ruki let out a sigh:

"Cut it out, you almost sound like **them**."

 _Them?_

 _Who?_

"Still! I can't believe it!" Kou kept protesting.

 _No, more importantly…_

"Why are you keeping me here **alive**?!" I emphasized the last word. "I-I mean, you could've just drained me out of blood, did whatever you wanted with me and then left me to die..."

As I thought, I was probably starting to lose my sanity,

 _Oh no..._

The two of them looked my way, their eyes turning red.

 _Really now?  
_

 _Or could it be that... they loved the thought I just blurted!_

Their eyes flashed back to their 'normal' colors.

"Ah, it's true, she still doesn't know it." Kou laughed.

 _And **SHE** is starting to feel like ignorance, in such a situation, could be really a bliss. Especially if that maniac Kou is grinning.  
_

"Indeed... we still haven't had a proper talk." Ruki held his jaw.

 _No thank you!_

"No, wait, it's not like we have to tell her or anything," Kou clasped his hands behind his head and nodded, "It's more entertaining to see her struggle to escape!"

This guy... I can't stand him!

 _JUST HOW MUCH OF A SADIST CAN HE BE?!_

"You're Eve."

Ruki's utterance cut down the stupid thoughts I was having, for me to look at him questionably.

 _Eve?_

 _What the heck?_

 _After all of what I had to endure...  
_

 _They were mistaking me for someone else?!_

It might be true that a big portion of my memory was hazzy, and yet I still recall my own name and my parents' faces...

I couldn't be anyone else beside Yui Komori.

And thus, I had to speak up:

"No, you got it wrong!" I yelled, "My name is-…"

I was pushed against the wall before I could blink even, Ruki's face was right in front of mine.

"I said you're Eve." his tone was putting so much pressure on me. "We don't give a damn about who you **were** or what your name **was**." My chest tightened. "The only reality you are allowed to live in now… is you being Eve and us…" Two other vampires appeared beside Kou, all of them smirking at me. "Becoming Adam thanks to your blood."

 _..._

 _Eve?_

 _..._

 _Adam?_

 _..._

 _My blood?_

The room was filled with the echoes of laughter.

My body slid along the wall, as all I could see now was the 4 vampires.

I slowly shook my head.

"N-No… something must be wrong…"

 _It was too much..._

"You have the heart of the only daughter of the demon lord beating inside you…" Ruki said. "The blood flowing in you… is what we need to become Adam."

"A-Adam?" I stuttered.

"Yes, just as you heard." The brown-haired vampire nodded.

"Eve…won't…be…able…to…flee…us."

The youngest-looking one amongst them added with a lethargic voice.

"Still, I personally would LOVE to see you try." Kou snickered.

The room was silent and I just stared fixedly at the floor, thinking about everything that I have been going through.

No matter how hard I tried to remember, things were hazy in my head.

I clenched my fists.

 _The only things I did recall for sure, was me having my blood sucked, me being called insulting names, and me begging for mercy._

"If you're done with looking pathetic, get changed into this and meet us downstairs."

I looked up at the brown-haired vampire as he tossed some outfit on the bed.

"And make it quick."

He added before he vanished.

I gripped my head with my hands.

 _What am I going to do now?_

 **++TO BE CONTINUED++**


	10. Ch 9

**Ch. 9**

I walked in the well-lit corridor, with sunlight coming through the windows.

 _Those vampires, aren't affected by sunlight._

Or they wouldn't have had as many windows without any curtains.

I descended the stairs cautiously and went towards the lounge as I heard them chatting.

I halted, hearing **their** voices:

"Azusa, do you want me to make you anything?"

"No… thank…you…"

"And how is your work going?"

"I might be going on tour soon, they seriously aren't planning to leave me alone."

"Just don't push yourself too hard."

I couldn't understand.

If someone else were in my stead, they could've never guessed that those four were really vampires.

"For how long are you planning to stand there?"

What I believed to be Ruki's voice pulled me down to reality.

I bit my lip in annoyance and I walked in, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, you sow!" Yuma rose up when he saw me. "Didn't I bring you clothes to change into?!" he averted his gaze awkwardly.

I hugged myself and snapped:

"The clothes you brought were too big for me!" I blushed.

 _The pants kept dropping and the shirt was oversized and slid easily down my shoulders._

 _And of course! It's not like they needed more temptation!_

"Tsk, how ungrateful and shameless!" he yelled, "You indeed are a **sow** for preferring old dirty rags!"

 _Ungrateful he said?_

"If you weren't wearing them, at least bring them back!" he kept nagging.

I just braced myself.

There is no way for me to be misled by their human-like behaviors again!

He disappeared.

Kou laughed,

"Poor Yuma-ni~… that's what he gets for being considerate for a human." Kou's expression shifted into a scowl, directed at me.

I won't even bother to say anything back at that guy.

I aimed my gaze at Ruki.

"Yuma does have a point." He slummed the book he was just reading shut and looked up at me, "Wearing such an old dress won't do…" and then he mumbled, "I found it by mere chance in the guest room drawers, it could've belonged to the old owners of the mansion but whatever!" he cleared his throat, "You will need things to change into."

"Still, taking a shower even in thaaaat state, M Neko-chan suuure is girly."

 _Taking a shower?_

I blinked,

 _W-When did I…?_

My hair did smell like shampoo… but…

My eyes widened that my eyeballs were about to pop out.

 _Wait..._

My brain joined the pieces together... and...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I braced myself and shrieked.

"Too damn loud." Ruki covered his ears and flinched.

"W-W-Who… m-m-made me…?!"

Imagining myself getting bathed by one of the 4 drained color from my face.

Ruki sighed.

"Damn you Kou."

Kou laughed and stuck his tongue out at Ruki.

I could no longer bring myself to face any of them.

"Ehem," Ruki cleared his throat, "What I was meaning to say earlier, is that you will be needing new clothes."

Having guys decide that for me…

I seriously want to bury myself alive…

"And since I have more important things to do and Yuma surely has a garden to maintain…" Ruki began.

"And yours truly has a rehearsal he needs to attend to…" Kou continued.

"I…will…be…taking…you…shopping…" said the lethargic voice that belonged to the kid-looking vampire.

"No, you look like you're about to collapse," I pivoted on my heels and started to walk away, "So maybe I'm better off going all alo-…" but my body hit something sturdy.

I looked all the way up to see the scowling brown-haired guy, alias Yuma...

 _Goddamn this luck of mine._

"Ok then, it's decided. The livestock is going shopping with Azusa."

"D-Did you just call me livestock?!" I snapped back at Ruki with a glare, before I remembered the bathing thing and my face ended up as hot as fire. "F-F-Fine, it's not like I'm not used to be called names!"

 _My skin grew thick already!_

I shrugged as I looked back, for my face to be cupped by one big hand, forcing me to look up at the bear-like guy who was still standing in front of me.

"Oi… you ok?" he peered down at me.

"W-W-What made you think I wasn't ok?!" I was more flustered as his eyes slightly widened.

"How annoying." He spat and let go of me.

"But I do have a question…" I looked down at myself, in the short old-fashioned dress I was wearing, "You don't expect me to walk down the streets dressed like this aren't you?!"

Kou rose up and snaked his arm around Azusa's neck:

"No worries, Azusa-chan has clothes that sure fit you! After all, his taste is pretty girly." He teased, Azusa didn't react.

"Look who's talking!" Yuma retorted, "Aren't you the one who wears pinkish attires and accessories?!"

"What'd you say?!" Kou sounded so angry.

"Just what you heard!"

Yuma was now tugging on Kou's collar.

 _Good, if one of them was to kill the other… I'd have one less to worry about._

 ** _"_** _ **Watch your mouth, livestock."** _

I blinked and shot my gaze back to look at Ruki who was too busy reading.

 _Weird... I swear I heard his voice just now…_

I felt a hand tug on my forearm. I looked to my side and saw… wait, what was his name again?

"Come…with…me…"

He then started to guide me around.

So far, this one seemed to be the weakest amongst the four… so I might have a chan…

Before I could finish mentally saying that, I realized that I was already in a different room.

"W-W-When did we..?"

"This…is…my…room…" he let go of my hand and walked towards his dresser, opening it then stepping aside and looking at me. "Please… feel… free… to… take… whatever… pleases… you."

I gaped.

"I… will… be… back… when… you… are… done."

And he indeed vanished.

 _W-Why would he be nice to me?_

No, maybe he's just like that.

So far, whenever I thought anyone was being nice, it always turns out to be twisted.

I decided not to look in his stuff, so I picked up the first outfit I came across.

I started to take off the dress I was wearing and I quickly changed into the shorts and sweater.

 _Wow, just how thin could he be for his clothes to fit me like this?!_

I waited for him to appear out of nowhere, but when he didn't after a few minutes, I decided to leave the room.

I found him leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

I could've sworn he was dead if not for him to be standing up.

I approached him,

"Um… hey…" but I saw his chest rise and fall, and I could hear him breathe.

No wait… he can't be now…

I touched his shoulder, and shook him slightly.

"Hey…"

He opened his eyes slowly with a moan.

"Sorry…I…must…have…fallen…asleep…waiting…for…you…"

I pulled my hand away, feeling puzzled by his behavior and… tone.

I backed off and chose to remain silent.

"You…look…good…in…that…"

I blushed slightly and just bit my lower lip.

 _What's up with this guy?!_

 _Why is he treating me like this?!_

"Let's…go…then…"

He took my hand in his and started to guide me around again.

His touch felt just as cold as Kou.

I blinked once for me to open my eyes and find the two of us already in the middle of town.

"Hah?!" I gasped. "H-How did this…?!"

He then let go of me and stood there.

"Where…should…we…go…now?"

Did I say he looked to be the weakest amongst the 4?

Well I might have been wrong.

 _And just how many miles did he make us teleport?!_

"Eve…"

Him calling me that pulled me out of my daze.

"Ah, y-yes?" I stuttered.

He was waiting for me to answer his question.

"Ah… if I remember correctly, the shops I used to visit is…" I looked around. "That way!"

He nodded at me.

"S-Shall we go?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up.

He nodded again.

He started to walk by my side, the two of us making our ways through the crowded and lively streets.

 _He sure is quiet._

We reached the big shopping center.

I'm almost crying from happiness. I thought I was never going to leave that place before I die.

Azusa suddenly aimed his index finger up and said:

"Look…it's…Kou-ni…"

I followed his gaze for my eyes to stop on one the many big screens, all of them airing a live concert of some idols.

Wait… did he just say…

As I saw the face of the blond vampire on the screen, him singing with passion and making such a face expression I couldn't help but exclaim:

"K-KOU?!"

I thought I was dreaming.

Many girls gathered around the screens and kept squealing.

 _An idol?_

 _Seriously?!_

I remembered the things he said about his face being a curse and humans being true beasts.

I slammed my fist on the wall that was beside me and I dropped my head, grinding my teeth.

 _So that bastard was really acting…_

I screamed in annoyance.

I seriously felt like punching that face of his!

"Eve…you're…making…a…scene…"

Azusa sounded slightly troubled.

"Ah…" I realized that all the girls were staring back at me.

I bowed as I muttered a quick apology then I clutched Azusa's hand, my face burning in embarrassment, and I was the one to guide him towards the closest shop.

After taking time at picking some outfits for myself and even trying them on, Azusa just sat and stared at a decorative aquarium the whole time.

Now that I think of it…

"H-How are we going to pay for the clothes?!"

Azusa was standing in front of the cashier and the assistant the shop assistant had already wrapped all the clothes I tried on. I was still wearing a dress that I tried on.

"W-Wait!" I rushed over to Azusa who had a wallet in his hand. "A-Are you seriously buying all of that?!" I couldn't keep my composure.

He handed the clerk a black credit card for me to gasp.

"Of…course…"

I was at a loss of words as I stared at the clerk handing Azusa the card back with a smile.

Azusa then took the bags in his hands and I rushed to try and snatch some of them:

"L-Let me c-carry them!"

They might be heavy for him to carry on his own!

He just stared at me. His hands never letting go of the shopping bags, mine dropped to my sides.

R-Right, I almost forgot that he was a… a vampire.

My face blushed as he walked ahead of me, and I followed him.

"Where…shall…we…head…next?"

He asked.

The answer was obvious… but…

THERE WAS NO WAY FOR ME TO TELL HIM!

"Eve?"

Him calling me Eve did make some people glance our way.

I facepalmed, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Listen up, Azusa-…kun…" I bit my lower lip.

He is the only vampire who treated me well so far, so I might as well speak to him formally and with respect.

"I-I can go by myself."

He tilted his head to the side.

"I-I mean…" my embarrassment was growing by the second. "I-It'll be embarrassing to have a guy…"

 _But hell if he understood!_

 **++To Be Continued++**


	11. Ch 10

**Ch.10**

I was in the shop, girls around us squealing, as I stared at the displayed sets of lingerie.

"Sooooooooooo cute~ A couple~"

Was the kind of reaction we got.

I facepalmed, looking with my now-red face at Azusa, who had his eyes shut.

"H-He's sleeping?!" I yelled.

No, I'll let him be for now… there was no way for me to try those on when he was looking!

He seriously remained where I left him the whole time I did the shopping. He just woke up to go and pay for the things I bought but this time I rushed to carry the bags myself and not let him do it.

"Eve." He began as I snatched two of the bags away from him, the two of us now walking out of the shop.

"P-Please let me help you with these!" I was stuttering, not brining myself to look him in the face.

He tilted his head to the side but I strode forth and made sure to walk ahead of him.

I was feeling a mix of emotions, topping them was caution but amongst them, was gratefulness as well.

 _No, Yui, he's a vampire, he's behaving like a normal teenager but is actually a vampire!_

I said to myself.

Even though all he did was treating me well and with consideration so far…

 _No! I can't let my guard down! He must be planning something!_

I suddenly halted as I realized that I already left the shopping center.

"Oh.."

I glanced over my shoulder, Azusa-kun was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh? A-Azusa-kun?"

Could it be that he collapsed?

He looked so exhausted after all, maybe he really…

But as I was about to whirl around, I felt a presence before me and a pair of hands gripping my both arms.

"Oi, ojou-chan"

The voice was not familiar at all, and I looked to see before my eyes, three men who seemed to be in their 30s. Their appearances gave off a bad feeling.

They were gripping my both arms and they were smiling in a twisted way.

"Are you lost?"

"Want us to help you get back home?"

I instinctively tried to shake their grips away,

"L-Let me go! Ah!"

I even screamed, but they dragged me into a dark alley close by and one of them clasped his hand on my mouth.

"Keep quiet you bitch!"

I bumped my elbows against his torso but he didn't even react.

"Ah, dammit! Stay still!"

The other two were closing in on me and their big build made me feel suffocated,

"MMMMMMM!" I kept trying to scream.

 _Somebody! Help me!_

I bit the hand of the guy who was holding me from the back and he let out a groan:

"AZUSA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but that same guy gripped my hair causing me a huge pain and then, I felt something cold on my neck.

"Kkk…" I clenched my teeth, seeing the grins of the two other men widen.

"If you don't want that blade to slit your throat, be obedient." The one holding the blade against my neck whispered.

 _W-Why am I always facing such situations!?_

 _Goddammit! Why am I even wishing for one of the vampires to come and save me!?_

I-I mean, sucking my blood is a thing, but sexually harassing me is a whole different matter! Not that the vampires didn't try to assault me before… but at least… they weren't… this ugly!

 _No wait, what the fuck am I thinking?_

Ah, Yui, you're losing it, please somebody!

Wait, why am I not, feeling their presence anymore?

I opened my shut eyelids to gasp at the sight.

"N-No w-w-way!"

Blood… and even more blood…

I backed off for my back to touch the wall but I was surprised to see the man who was behind me just now, sitting on the floor, blood covering his neck and face that immediately I felt something rush to my throat, and clasped my hand on my mouth.

I had the urge to throw up.

"W-What h-happened?"

Tears rimmed in my eyes, and the smell of blood was making everything worse.

T-They were slaughtered… A-All of them…in a blink… without me… hearing any scream or sound…

"Eve…"

Amidst my confusion, I heard that calm voice.

I glanced back to see Azusa…

And he wasn't talking to me, he was gripping one of the men by the hair, a knife in his hand as he brought his now-damaged face to his. He was talking to the head of the dead thug.

"You dared to lay a hand on Eve!"

And with that snap, he thrust the knife in the man's flesh. I closed my eyes and screamed.

 _No way…_

 _No fucking way…_

"Ahaha…" he let out a laugh, "How beautiful."

I struggled to open my eyes and look but it was too horrifying, too disturbing…

"I cannot allow you to do anything to Eve." His voice trailed, "I'm sorry."

I then heard a thud and peeked to see the body of the man drop to the floor.

Azusa who had his clothes stained in red now dropped his head and stared down at the knife he was clasping.

"What a pretty blade…"

 _E-Eh?!_

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw him running his finger on the sharp side of the blade. I unconsciously leapt forward and clutched his shoulder:

"Stop! Azusa-kun!" I shook him, and caused him to drop the knife to the floor.

"W-What are you doing?!" I screamed, now that he was facing me, his eyes wide open. "Why did you do this?!"

 **(Azusa's POV)**

 _Eve._

I eyed her as she kept shaking me and screaming.

I wanted to protect her from those beasts' filthy hands.

But she… doesn't understand.

I cupped her face with my hands and stared down at her glittering pupils.

"They were smiling… and they kept smiling the whole time…"

Her eyes widened.

"I ended their useless lives… in the most beautiful way." I beamed. "They died happily, Eve."

Even though they don't deserve it.

"W-What are you s-saying?!" her expression and tone showed distress. And it surprised me. "Y-You slau-slaughtered… th-them… a-and you're t-telling me…"

I let go of her.

She won't understand, unless I show her myself what I meant.

I bent down and picked up the knife.

"H-Hey w-w-what are you…?"

I smiled at her,

"It'll be ok, Eve."

She was backing off for some reason, and she was becoming pale and more beautiful.

"A-Azusa-kun… p-p-please…"

She used her arms to shield herself and that move of hers took me by surprise. I didn't take any other step towards her.

"Eve…"

I called.

But she just shivered and kept repeating the words:

"I-I b-beg of you…"

It saddened me.

And I dropped the knife down.

"I don't get it," I shook my head as she peeked from between her arms, "Isn't pain… what makes them feel good?"

 ***Flashback***

"You're so useless! You're making me sick!"

"Get this, and this!"

"Ahahaha!"

Justin, Melissa, Christina…

They were having the time of their lives each time they beat me up.

Causing me pain… was a source of joy to my closest friends…

I felt so glad, I was blessed,

They were just as miserable as I was, and I was able to give them something to make them feel better…

And yet,

Scenes of back at that time when they were shot, right before my eyes, flashed in my memory.

 ***End of Flashback***

I found myself falling to my knees.

Remembering that, brought me great grief.

No matter how long has it been since that had happened, I can't bring myself to forget it.

 _That sadness… is killing me…_

I folded up my sleeves and then picked up the knife again.

 _I had to make this stop._

 _And for me, every time I started to feel this way, what brought me out of that state was nothing beside…_

I cut myself.

 _Pain._

Pain is the most beautiful thing that life offered me.

"AZUSA!"

I heard Eve's voice and it was sharp and throaty, she came to slouch before me.

"W-Why? J-Just why?!" She was crying.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." I smiled faintly at her. "Here." I handed her the blade and made sure she took it in her hands.

 **(Yui's POV)**

I couldn't take my eyes off the bruises that covered his body.

 _W-What is all this?!_

 _Who d-did that to him?!_

But what brought me out my daze was him handing me the knife,

 _Did he do it him…self?!_

My body froze.

"Please keep this." He mouthed, still smiling at me that same sad smile.

He then rose up to his feet, leaving me shocked still.

I glanced down at the bloody blade that I now had in my grip.

I had so many things to ask, but what I was sure about was… that Azusa was nothing nearing a normal teenager.

Even if he weren't a vampire, I wouldn't call him normal.

He sure was as twisted as his other brothers, but, at the same time, he might be the only one among them who still carries what could be labeled as a tiny shred of sympathy towards me, at least.

However, what he did to the three men who tried to rape me, was far beyond brutal.

I didn't even know how we were able to go back to the mansion. I was too lost in thought that I didn't realize it.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't decipher their behaviors.

All of them, were just… deviant.

 **++To Be Continued++**

 _ **A/N:** **Thank you for reading, as always, and I'm sorry for the slow updates, I just got busy with my studies and exams... but I'll keep updating, no worries! xD**_


	12. Ch 11

**Ch. 11**

 **(In the Sakamakis' mansion)**

The six brothers gathered in the lounge and a heavy silence was taking over the place until a "Tsk" interrupted it:

"Say something already Reiji! Did you figure it out or not?!"

The red-haired vampire snapped as he rose up from his seat, glaring at the one sitting across from him, adjusting his glasses with a look of disdain:

"Ayato." He paused to look up at him, "Calm down."

Ayato clenched his fists and teeth:

"Damn it!" He showed no sign of simmering down, "Are you telling me that, that sneaky Chichinashi just evaporated in air?! Is this what you gathered us for you stupid four-eyes!"

Reiji's face twitched in annoyance as Raito started to shake in laughter.

"Fuck you…" Ayato glared back at Raito.

"Poor Ayato-kun~ it seems like he's the most affected by bitch-chan's disappearance~" Raito shrugged in amusement.

"Did that guy call?" Shu's composed voice interrupted their argument. He removed one of his earphones and sat up from his lying position.

"And why would he? It's not his responsibility that we allowed our prey to escape!" Subaru snapped, fisting the wall he was leaning against. "I should've known… right from the time she started to act weird…" he mumbled.

Ayato' eyes darted towards him.

"Acting weird?" he repeated almost in a daze.

He started to recall his last encounter with Yui, and something within him stirred, only that he quickly shook off the alien feeling.

"No, it can't be." He whispered to himself.

Reiji held his jaw and nodded, glaring at Shu:

"What Subaru said is right, that guy has no reason to contact us." He averted his eyes towards the window, "For the moment."

"Ah, so we aren't having another sacrificial bride any time soon." Shu said, as he lied back down, looking no longer interested.

"Teddy~ why can't you tell me where she is?" Kanato's calm and monotone voice echoed from the stairs, where he chose to sit while holding teddy and looking at him.

"Well for now, we need to find that woman." Reiji uttered. "I still cannot believe that she managed to jump from the window and survive."

"Who knows, maybe bitchy-chan grew wings thanks to Ayato-kun's blood~" Raito said with a mocking voice.

"Yeah, Ayato, it's your fault! You shouldn't have made her drink your own blood you dumbass!" Subaru roared as he walked over to where Ayato was seating.

"Oh, so all of you now are blaming it on me, huh?!" Ayato looked so annoyed and snapped back at the two of them. "Her self-inflicted wound was so fatal and I was in a state of panic so… I-I mean! I couldn't have let her die!"

The five other vampires looked at him, their expressions showing a kind of puzzlement.

"W-What?!" he eyed every one of them, his brows knitted.

"Well, I sincerely hope you did that just out of responsibility and nothing else." Reiji held his glasses. "Nothing… else." He emphasized the two words as he held Ayato's gaze.

"Go to hell! She was one of MY possessions, and I had no intention of tossing her aside! And now, if you excuse me, I'm going to look for her!"

He vanished, not allowing any of them to say anything to stop him.

Reiji sighed.

"That airhead…" he then got up, "We're going to school now so don't mind him."

The other 4 got up as well and went each to his own destination. And the room fell into silence once again.

 **(Meanwhile, in the Mukamis' mansion)**

Yui and Azusa came in to find the other 3 vampires waiting for them in the main hall.

"Welcome back." Yuma's grin soon vanished as he eyed his brother, hurrying to snatch away the bags he was carrying.

"W-What happened?!" Ruki's sharp tone and surprised look were directed towards Yui who seemed at a loss.

"We… ran… into… some… bad guys…"

Ruki who was gripping Yui's collar now let go of her to look at Azusa instead.

"Bad guys?" he questioned.

"They… wanted… to… harm… Eve."

Azusa raised his blood-stained face to beam at Yuma.

"So… I… killed… them."

Yuma facepalmed, Kou giggled and Ruki chose to observe Yui's expression.

"I'll carry these to that sow's room, hurry up and go get yourself cleaned." Yuma lifted all the bags effortlessly, throwing one last disapproved glance at Yui before he and Azusa walked away.

Kou shook his head as he laughed.

"Hey…" Ruki's voice brought Yui out of her daydream and she gasped in reply. "You ok?"

Yui just stared at him with her wide eyes before she dropped her head and squeezed her lips together. She started to walk away from him and Kou clicked his tongue.

"Poor M Neko-chan~" his voice didn't hold any pity in it. "From my experience, I know that human girls can't take seeing horror in movies, yet alone in real life."

"Too cheesy coming out of a vampire, don't you think?" Ruki stared down at his palm that had some blood from touching Yui's stained shirt.

"Maybe~" Kou shrugged, "I'll go and get ready for school."

"Yeah, we're leaving in 15 minutes."

Now remaining alone in the big room, Ruki just kept thinking about the things that would happen if they were to meet the Sakamaki brothers.

"No, I must have faith in Karlheinz-sama's judgement."

 **(Yui's POV)**

By the time I reached the room they gave me, I found the shopping bags arranged by the bed.

Today sure was crazy enough.

I spared a moment to stop in front of the mirror and take a look at myself; dark circles, bloodshot eyes, pale skin, new clothes that were tainted by the disgusting crimson liquid…

As I remembered the sight of the damaged corpses from earlier, the nauseous feeling overcame my senses again, and I clutched my stomach, this time, not having the effort to control it and I rushed to the bathroom and vomited my guts out.

My body couldn't stop shaking and I hurried to splash water on my face, to see the flowing water slowly turn into red.

I screamed, looking at my bloodstained hands and face.

"N-No!"

The nauseous feeling was back, and I rushed to the toilet, and it was bloody as well.

I shook my head and gripped it.

It was driving me insane.

Those vampires were capable of committing such horrible deeds… without batting an eyelash…

And I was living under the same roof with them…

It suddenly hit me,

The fact that,

Once they're done with me,

"I-I'll probably… end up…"

The pictures of the slaughtered men flashed into my brain again.

I screamed.

I rushed towards the bathroom's door.

Tears were flowing down my face nonstop, and as I pulled the door open, my eyes widened to meet…

"N-No way…"

I froze in utter disbelief.

"Chichinashi?!"

Echoes of mocking laughter filled my head, triggered by the very sight of that… red-haired…

 **++To Be Continued++**


	13. Ch 12

**Ch. 12**

 **(Ayato's POV)**

I thought I was hearing things at first.

I just dropped by their place to check even though I was beyond sure that they couldn't have welcomed something that reeked of our very own smell to their house.

Or maybe, if they were to actually come across her, they would've killed her just to make us suffer.

"Damn…"

I didn't know how I ended up in front of their house, and I seriously considered going back or looking elsewhere, that was until I heard screams that couldn't have belonged to any of the four males.

It was coming from a room in the 2nd floor…

I didn't waste any seconds and I leapt up for me to be teleported inside that room.

I followed the source of the noise and I heard the sound of flowing water. As I was about to open the door, I was surprised when it got pulled open on its own…

The next thing I knew was, me standing face to face with…

"Chichinashi?!"

She really was…

 _No,_

Something was off…

 _She's not…_

Unlike her lively self, she now looks as good as… dead

"Chichinashi…?"

I reached my hand to touch her and to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. However, she shook her head and backed-off, leaving me in an utter loss of words, only that I couldn't bring my sight to leave her profile.

"T-They'll k-kill me…" she stuttered, her lips shaking as her eyes locked with mine. "Y-Y-You're j-just like t-them!" she added, her face reflecting pure terror.

 _Them?_

 _Does she mean, the Mukami brothers?_

"W-What have they done to you?!"

The very thought of turning her into her current dead-looking self, made every nerve in my head pop.

She gripped her head and squeezed her hair in her fists that shook as well.

"Y-You're just like them… d-don't fool me."

Her tears streamed down her face.

Something within me, was growing in a way that I couldn't describe, seeing her like that.

I gripped my shirt, feeling some kind of pain that I never felt before…

I found myself walking towards her slowly, her taking a step back with me edging closer. My eyes widened when she slipped and was about to fall back into the empty bathtub, but I managed to pull her by the arm and pulled her towards me.

My arms wrapped around her and my face was buried in her exposed neck. I inhaled her scent, and felt reassured that she wasn't an illusion.

"Why did you leave you idiot?!" I tightened my arms around her, "I told you that you belonged to Yours Truly."

She sure will be getting her punishment and scolding but for now…

"I'm taking you back with me!"

I pulled her together with me, the two of us now in the bathtub, I turned its faucet on and water started to flow in.

"But first, I need to wash away every trace of the Mukami brothers." I started to unbutton her shirt and exposed her collar.

She had no biting marks and I was relieved and partly surprised.

Her hands caught my wrists, their touch so hot and I looked up to see her face glowing.

"You didn't give them your blood at least." I hugged her. "I'm glad."

But to my surprise, she had her clenched fists on my chest, and pushed me away.

She was panting, her face as red as before. She braced herself and yelled:

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Her question had an accusing tone to it. "And who are you to begin with?!"

 _Who… am… I?_

"J-Just… for God's sake…h-how many of you are still out there for me… to meet?!"

She started to look around.

I couldn't believe it.

"Chichi…nashi…"

 **(Yui's POV)**

I thought I already met the whole pack, but it seems like I was wrong.

I might as well lose my mind if more of them were to appear every time.

But for some reason, I had a distant feeling that it's not my first time meeting this red-haired guy…

"How come… you don't know who I am?!" he didn't yell back, he phrased his question in a calm tone.

My heartbeat quickened seeing his face expression growing distorted.

It had always been like this, they all give me a misleading expression at first, before they make their true wicked move on me.

I needed to prepare myself for what was to come.

He lifted his face, his eyes now holding mine, his eyebrows knitted:

"Don't you really…"

He reached his hand to my cheek, but stopped midway to lower his head and pull his hand back.

"Don't give me… that cold look."

He then gripped the edges of the tub and lifted himself up, water splashing out in every direction.

 _What is he…?_

"I made a mistake… but I promise" he was walking away, but then stopped to say in a muffled voice, "I'll be taking you back."

He then disappeared.

 **"** **Just you wait."**

My heartbeat never settled, not for a second and now, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I groaned.

"It hurts"

The pain was growing sharper and sharper, that I could no longer take it.

I squeezed my eyes shut before I started to feel my consciousness drift away from me.

 **…**

I found myself stading in the middle of a green field, the one I saw that time in my dream.

 _This place is so beautiful and peaceful… I wish I never get to wake up and leave it._

 **"Eve."**

I recognized that voice.

I looked back to see the elegant looking man, standing in his same position in front of that big tree.

"It's you again…" I began.

 **"Yes, my dear Eve."** He started to inch closer to me, while sniffling some red rose.

He looked like someone out of a fairy tale.

 **"I'm flattered you feel that way about me."**

 _Wait, did he say…_

 **"Yes, I can read your thoughts, my dear."**

He was speaking in a calm tone.

"That's rude!"

He stopped, a few steps away from me and he bowed before me, extending his arm and offering me the rose.

I blushed slightly.

 **"My apologies."**

He looked up at me, his golden eyes sucking my gaze into them.

Something about him, was familiar, very familiar.

 **"Are you not going to accept this humble gift of mine?"**

He meant the rose.

I rolled my eyes.

"I-I can't… accept gifts from… strangers."

He was still gazing at me, and it was enough to make me self-conscious.

 **"You, my dear, are the first woman ever to look away from me, and even refuse a gift I was sincerely willing to give her."**

He straightened his posture, the rose in his hand burnt into ashes that he blew away.

"Y-You're…" I brought my hand to my chest, "A vampire too, r-right?"

He nodded, smiling in amusement as he bowed again:

 **"My name is Karlheinz and I am… the current vampire king."**

He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"T-Their K-King?!"

I instinctively found myself taking cautious steps backward. Even though my mind knew all too well that with a man emitting such a majestic aura, escaping would take more than just a few steps.

 **"Don't be scared, I'm your ally, my dear."**

I shook my head, a sarcastic smile crept onto my lips:

"No thank YOU…"

The last time I believed he was an ally, helping me escape the castle full of bloodthirsty beasts, he dropped me in a forest and I was almost devoured by wolves so,

"I cannot trust you anymore!"

He chuckled.

 **"Well allow me, to apologize for last time."**

"Ok… I accept your apology, just disappear and let me enjoy this peaceful dream as long as I can."

He shook his head slowly, still grinning.

 **"My dear, are you sure you want me to disappear?"** he shrugged, **"I mean, don't you have any questions to ask or some things that you are curious about and want to know?"**

 _Why can't I walk away?!_

 _It's as if some force is preventing me from moving._

 **"Hehe, trust me, you won't be going anywhere."**

 _Oh please tell me he isn't hungry or anything._

 **"I can't get enough of your humor. You are indeed…"** he took my hand in his and planted a soft kiss on my knuckles, heating my face up. **"Fit to become the queen of the new world."**

"E-Eh?" I gasped.

 _Did he just say… **queen**?!_

 **"Yes, he did."** He replied, holding his jaw.

I blinked.

 **"Well, you ARE Eve, and Eve is the one who shall choose the new King who is to inherit my position and rule in my stead… not only the vampire's realm… but the mortals' as well."**

 _Choose...?_

 _King...?_

 _Rule…?!_

I gripped my head in disbelief as I fell to my knees.

 **++To Be Continued++**


	14. Ch 13

**Ch. 13**

 **"See why I told you that I am an ally of yours?"** he crouched before me, then brought his finger to tuck a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. **"You are more powerful and capable than what you and they think."**

He lifted my jaw up for me to look him in the eyes.

 **"The heir to be crowned as King, is for you to choose."**

"The heir… a v-vampire?"

He must be doing something to me, because I thought I was too intimidated to answer him at first, but now that I was looking in his flaring eyes, I suddenly am able to express myself easily, regardless of the confusion and anxiety I'm feeling in reality.

He nodded.

 **"More precisely… it has to be a son of mine."**

"You mean someone carrying royal blood?"

His expression darkened for a second.

 _Now that he mentions it… I do wonder what a vampire prince is like…_

 _He must be someone as elegant and sophisticated as this man who is the king… and not the savages I came across so far._

 **"Hahaha."**

He he goes again. Laughing.

 **"I like how you associated them with savagery."**

"It's not like I'm going to lie just because you're a king, but your people are of the worst species one can meet in this world!" I paused, suddenly realizing something, "but now that I think of it… Why are vampires living in OUR world? Don't you have like, your own?"

 **"I would love telling you about our history my dear, but it is not the time or place for me to do it."** He brought his hand up and placed it on top of my head. **"You only need to know that vampires have been living in your world peacefully for so long, because we were able to establish some kind of pact between us and your kind. And the fact that neither of the two parties breached the pact up until today, emphasizes the harmonious life humans and vampires led thus far."**

 _He does sound like a king…_

He patted my head again.

 **"So where were we? Ah, right, you were just labelling the princes as savages…"**

"Huh? W-Wait a second…" I found myself blinking. "No, I said the vampires I met were…" he nodded at me as my lips remained parted. "HUH?!"

He stood up and whirled around, his cape making a swooshing sound as he did so.

 **"The four vampires… Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa… are my sons."**

 _Can this get even crazier?!_

 **"One of them, is to be the next king…"**

 _Oh my goodness…_

"And you're telling me that… I am the one who's going…"

No, that's even more insane!

"I- I can't pick any of them! All of them are twisted!"

 _H-How the hell am I going to entrust the whole world to the hands of one of those four?!_

No, I'd rather die!

 **"Is that so?"**

He wasn't facing me, but his voice sent chills down my spine.

"I-I believe y-you're doing w-well as King… a-and for all I-I know… vampires don't die… so… y-you better stay king for now…"

Cold sweat formed on my skin and I gulped.

"I-I seriously c-c-can't." I added.

 **"Eve… listen well."** His voice sounded grave, **"Among all the living vampires… the sole one who is most suitable for that task is unmistakeably among the four."**

Suddenly the green field and the flowers vanished from around us, in thin mystical dust, and it was replaced instead by a cozy village. The sky that once was white, became now a starry night sky.

"What a lovely..."

I was about to admire the view but all of a sudden, a blast of fire spread quickly around me and blazes started to consume everything in their way.

 **"Those four were not vampires to begin with…"**

My eyes widened as I caught glimpse, amidst that fire, of a little kid, who looked so familiar with his long brown hair, hugging the burnt body of a woman while crying.

 ** _"Mother! Please! Answer me! Mother!"_**

He was hugging her and the flames were surrounding them.

I clasped my hands on my mouth, as I unconsciously had a tear flow down my eye.

"Y-Yuma...?!" I recognized the kid.

The scenery soon changed, and we were in a dark alley, a kid was getting beat up by other kids and he showed no sign of resistance. That kid, looked like... Azusa.

 ** _"I am glad, that… I was able to give something… to make you happy."_**

His tiny voice echoed in the place.

 **"They were humans… and they lived the cruelest of lives…"**

Once again, the scenery changed almost magically, into one that depicted a dirty place with a bad scent. It had no lighting into it, just flowing grayish water. And there was a young Kou sitting on the cemented path on the water's side, hugging his knees and looking up at the roof that had a small opening from which came the sunlight. He was wearing a filthy oversized shirt only and he was smiling, innocently.

 ** _"I'll someday live in that beautiful world."_** He mouthed, with a toothy smile.

The scenery altered again, this time, showing a young Ruki standing dumbfounded in the middle of a luxurious room. He was watching as maids and servants were ransacking the decorative antiques and valuables and as he went to try and stop them, they started to beat him up yelling:

 ** _"You're no longer the young master you brat! We'll make you pay for mistreating us! Your mother even ran away with her beloved one! You're alone now!"_**

They were beating him up and I was shaking my head as I couldn't stop my tears.

 _ **"My f-father i-is… h-h-here… f-f-for m-m-me…"**_ he protested among the kicking.

But they just laughed at him.

The scenery then flashed, and young bruised Ruki, now stood in the garden, seeing a man who had hang himself.

"W-What is this?!" I yelled, my fingers that were on my mouth were trembling, I aimed my gaze at Karlheinz. "W-Why are you s-showing me this?!"

 **"That is only… a slight portion of what they had been through…"** he uttered with remorse.

Many pictures started to float around me, showing the four of them… and I kept shaking my head as I fell to the ground.

I sobbed, seeing all kinds of brutalities in those pictures…

He crouched before me again,

 **"Do you still see them as… monsters?"**

I didn't know how to answer him but, I slowly shook my head in denial.

 **"Then, do you see now why it cannot be someone else but one of them?"**

He patted my head as he spoke gently.

"I just… want to…" I bit my lower lip.

 _Bring them out of their misery._

He closed his eyes and smiled.

 **"That's right, my dear."**

I clenched my fist.

"I can't afford to weaken now..." I said, in determination.

 **"And your strength… lies in here."**

He pointed at my chest, my heart.

 **"The heart beating within you… is more powerful than you think."** He pointed, **"And I'm grateful it belongs to someone as innocent and as kind as you are."**

I was taken aback by his words.

 **"That heart will lead your way."**

I didn't know why but for some reason, the face of the red-haired vampire flashed in my mind.

 **"One last thing Eve, it is only when you pick your Adam that you are granted one wish."**

"One w-wish?!"

For real?!

My mind started to think about my old peaceful life with my father.

"Is it really possible… for me to…?"

He held my hands in his.

 **"Everything and anything is possible once you fulfill your ultimate mission and once you bring out the Human buried deep down in the darkest pits of their beings."**

He then faded, along with the mystical dimension I was in.

I was left alone in the green field once again.

The majestic tree's leaves were rustling as wind blew.

Everything seemed like a dream and yet, felt so real.

 _I will do anything... to help their tormented souls... attain salvation._

 **++To Be Continued++**


	15. Ch 14

**Ch. 14**

 **(Ruki's POV)**

The car came into a halt as we arrived to the mansion. It was almost dawn time and I was sure that Livestock must have been asleep.

We slowly entered the building. Kou was stretching and yawning as he kept whining the whole time about how tired he was but then he suddenly hummed in question as soon as he entered the living room first.

"This smell…" He started to sniff the air before he dashed towards the dining area.

"Oi! Wait! You just said you were so tired you barely could walk!" Yuma hurried after him, genuinely worried about him.

"Vongole… Bianco" Azusa cooed as he sniffled the smell.

Indeed, the room was filled with a delicious aroma.

"Ahhhh! No way!" Kou's scream made me stride towards the dining room to suddenly stop in awe before what I saw.

The table was filled with many dishes and Kou already sat and picked up the chopsticks, his eyes glittering at the plate that had his favorite food.

"This is heaven!" he exclaimed.

"Wait! The food could be poisoned for all we know you dimwit! Don't start devouring everything!" Yuma pressed his hand on Kou's forehead and started to tilt his head back.

The food looked appetizing but Yuma had a point.

It couldn't have been made on its own.

So… who made it?

In the midst of all that, someone emerged from the kitchen. All of our gazes shifted towards the blond girl who stood by the doorway, a pot in her gloved hands and she blinked before her face switched to a... warm smile?

She made her way towards the table and she placed the pot on it carefully.

"Welcome back."

She mused.

If I was to describe the look that the 4 of us wore; shock would be a terrible understatement.

Kou was the first to speak, even though his eyes were still wide open at her:

"Did…you… cook… all of this?"

She was arranging the plates on the table and she nodded at Kou, causing him to drop to a seat with a slump.

"I didn't know when you were coming back so I just hoped you'd make it before the food cooled off and lost its taste."

She then clapped her hands together and nodded in satisfaction as she eyed the table.

"Mhmm…" she hummed with a nod before directing her hands at us, "Please, suit yourselves!"

Azusa was the second to take a seat, and her lips curled into a smile.

"Azusa-ni!" Yuma called, Azusa looked up at him.

"Eve… made… this… for…us…" He replied as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Really now?" Yuma muttered in annoyance as he directed his glare towards her. But as he met her gaze, he looked away, a light blush on his face and then he clicked his tongue in annoyance before he picked up Azusa's plate and started to serve him. "Vegetables are good for you… try this out."

It was as if she cast a spell on them.

Kou kept staring at that very dish, drooling and licking his lips. He looked like he was in a deep struggle.

But as Yuma picked up the dish, Kou snapped and stood up to take it back:

"Don't touch that!"

"Says who?!"

And they started to fight as usual.

I glanced at that... woman, her shoulders were shaking as she giggled and I just realized that, it was the first time ever since she came into this house that I saw her smiling like that.

As if she sensed my gaze, she looked at me and then said:

"Ruki-san, aren't you hungry?"

I felt irritated for some reason and I broke the short eye-contact we had.

"Vampires don't get hungry." I spat.

"Never mind him, Ruki-ni is usually the one who cooks for us!" said Kou.

"Yeah… Ruki-ni's…food…is…delicious…" Added Azusa.

"That's so sweet." She uttered and I scowled at her.

"Sweet you say?" I approached her, now that I became impatient. I gripped her wrist and looked down at her. "What are you trying to pull?"

"E-Eh?" she seemed taken aback.

"It's suspicious" I pointed, "For someone who had her life robbed away from her to become a defenseless prey for us…" I yanked her arm and quaked her, "Why would you… go out of your way… and do something nice to us... the bloodsucking beasts?!"

"Ruki-ni!"

Kou pushed himself up but I cut him off:

"Do I need to remind you of the reason we are keeping her here with us?"

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards me, I thrust my fangs in her neck.

Her blood tasted ever so good.

The three vampires eyed me open-mouthed.

 _That's right, in case she forgot how having her blood sucked felt like…_

I seized her wrist and bit it next.

 _…_ _she needs to be constantly reminded of this pain._

"That's… enough Ruki…"

Kou tripped over his words but he bit his lip and averted his gaze as soon as I glared at him.

By the time I let go of her, she toppled over, right into the table as I moved aside and wiped the blood off my lips.

"H-hey…" Yuma who was the closest to her, leapt up to support her.

"You're here… to supply us with your blood, nothing less, nothing more." I spat, glaring at her now-pale complexion as she gripped the edges of the table and kept her head lowered.

"Well then."

I was about to excuse myself, but suddenly…

"I'm… completely aware… of that…"

Her hoarse voice stuttered, and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"And I'm… going to… do my best…"

She slouched, but managed to keep her face held up to meet my gaze:

"To help."

Her last words, I admit, caused my eyelids to part abruptly.

"H-Huh?!" Yuma beat me into mouthing his surprise.

Her lips curled into what really could be branded as a grin... again...

"H-Help us… you say?" Kou reacted similarly.

She nodded in response.

"I… met… Lord Karlheinz."

"What did you say?!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"And he informed me of the mission and the role I'm ought to fulfill" she looked right at me, "And I'm aware of the fact that... I can't run away from this fate... so please... I only ask of you to... accept my help."

 _How did things turn this way?_

 _Her help she says?_

I returned her smile with a death glare.

 _I don't trust her..._

 _No matter what she says..._

 _She is no saint and I am no fool... it will take her more than just one pesty meal to prove her loyalty to us._

Or at least, that's what I believed. My brothers apparently had different thoughts.

 **(Yui's POV)**

Lord Karlheinz told me to follow my heart.

I learned of the bitter truth lying behind their current twisted façades, the dark past they hid behind their cold eyes and I vowed to do my all to help them... change and I know all too well that it is no easy task.

I was grateful to witness the deep bound they had, as brothers, because it made me believe, even for a little bit, that they did not completely lose their human side.

It was actually a ray of hope.

"Why are you… crying?"

That question pulled me out of my train of thoughts.

I blinked.

 _I was… crying?_

I touched my cheeks, and indeed, my fingertips got wet.

"Haha… it's nothing" I laughed.

It was weird, but maybe I became more sensitive than before.

Their expressions were unreadable.

 _It's probably best for me to disappear from their sights now._

"Never mind me, and please enjoy your meal!"

I exclaimed as I was about to make my way towards the kitchen.

"Wait."

I felt a light squeeze on my wrist. I flinched to the pain that the biting mark emitted.

"Have a seat."

It was Yuma, and he now made me sit down, disregarding the fact that I was so taken aback.

"If you really meant what you said about helping us…" he placed an empty plate in front of me and then started to fill it with food, "Then start by maintaining your strength… you sow!"

It was the first time… I didn't feel offended by hearing someone call me an unpleasant name.

"Eve… can…have…this…too…" Azusa held my arm and started to wrap the bandage around my fresh wound.

I glanced wide-eyed back and forth between the two and found myself unable to avoid catching Ruki staring at me from a small distance.

He looked away immediately with a shrug and then started to leave the room muttering some curses.

"Don't mind Ruki-ni, he's always moody." Kou's hand rested on my head. "Eat well, M Neko-chan~" he kept patting my head.

 _Is this their own way of showing... affection?_

I couldn't help the fluffy feeling that was flourishing in my stomach.

"Y-Yes." I mumbled happily as I picked up my chopsticks.

And thus, I had my first meal with the Mukami brothers... or at least, 3 of them.

 **++To Be Continued++**


	16. Ch 15

**Ch. 15**

 **(…)**

 **"** **I promise you..."**

He held my hand and brought it to his chest.

 **"** **Ah… what an idiot… I have no beating heart… so you won't sense anything…"**

A warm voice, a warm touch.

 **"** **Despite everything, I WILL protect you."**

…

I pulled myself up abruptly, opening my eyes wide, my chest rising and falling as I gasped for breath.

 _W-W-What was that?!_

I clutched my chest, as I sensed an immense pain.

"Kghhh!" I groaned, among my gritted teeth.

 _W-What is happening to me?!_

"Oh, glad you're up already."

My head shot up to see…

"Good morning~ M Neko-chan~"

I blinked as I slowly let go of the fabric of my gown.

"I-It's… gone…?"

I mumbled in disbelief. That pain, that unbearably nauseous sensation… all of it vanished as if it was never there… as soon as Kou appeared before me a second ago.

"Such a beautiful sight~"

I heard a creak and noticed that Kou climbed into my bed.

I pulled the blanket closer to my chest as he drew closer and closer with me sinking under the blanket, until he was now hovering over me.

 _It's still morning for God's sake!_

"I kept dreaming about you the whole night…" he lowered himself to whisper into my ear.

 _Oh please, no._

"I couldn't sleep."

It's not like I needed anything else to make me feel unsettled!

I pushed him away and then folded my sleeve up and held my arm out at him,

"H-h-here!"

I kept my eyes shut and made sure to face a different side.

 _Jeez, are those guys really aware of the fact that they are princes?!_

"Heeeeh, are you offering?" amusement never left his tone.

I shrugged and that was when, he burst out laughing.

"My, my, this girl…" he had tears in his eyes as he didn't stop laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" I was losing my composure.

 _This guy is gifted when it comes to annoying people!_

"Well too bad I'm not going to take any blood from you today." He gave my shoulder a pat. "I can't afford to let your flawless skin to be scarred since you and I are going out!" He jumped up to his feet and gave me a cheeky grin.

"E-Eh?!"

He went over to my closet.

"H-Hey!" I got up, "W-What are you doing?!"

He pulled the drawers open and started to go through my clothes.

"D-Don't touch that!" My face flashed, seeing him taking a couple of my bras out and giving them a stare. "Y-You pervert!" I snatched the garments away.

"Heeeh? I never thought you had such a flashy taste."

"S-Stop! G-Go out! I'll be quick!" I was stammering, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

"Your face looks priceless now." He sneered.

"Get out!" I retorted, as I started to push him towards the door but he pressed his hand on its frame and looked back at me.

"No, I need to pick you something to wear." He effortlessly released himself from my grip and went back to the closet.

I sighed in defeat.

"You need to look cute… far cuter than usual that is."

He mused as he held two dresses and looked at them before he tossed the short white one at me.

"This one will do."

He nodded at himself in satisfaction then glanced at his hand-watch.

"I'll give you 15 minutes to get ready… and make sure to put some make up on and do your hair."

"In 15 minutes?!" I raised a brow at him.

He patted me on the head.

"If you can't make it, I'll be glad to lend you a hand."

I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut making sure to curse loud enough for him to hear it.

"Ahahaha!"

His annoying laughter echoed on the other side of the door.

"Well whatever, I'd rather die than have him help me dress up!"

But as I found myself alone with only the sound of flowing water pouring on my skin, I couldn't help it but have my thoughts drift back at that strange dream I had.

"I WILL protect you."

I mouthed those words.

 _Why was that voice… so clear in my dream and yet… right now… I cannot recall what it sounded like at all?_

However, thinking back at it, only made me feel miserable… because, for once, for a split moment, I believed that the dream felt real.

Was that some desperate speculation of mine? Was I longing that helplessly for someone to say those words to me in reality… that I ended up seeing such things in my reverie?

I bumped my fist on the cold tiled wall before me, as I dropped my head and allowed myself to cry.

"Give up already! Don't give in to your delusions!"

I scolded myself.

 _Because… in this world…_

The echoes of the dreadful laughter filled my mind.

 _No one is here for you._

 _All of them, are after your blood._

I turned the tap off, as I quickly picked up the towel and wiped my face.

(15 minutes later)

I was putting on lipstick when he suddenly appeared behind me and blew on the back of my neck, to cause me to jump to my toes.

"Ah!" I yelped.

I swirled around to punch him but he caught my fist and stared up close at my face, causing me to blush:

"Oh, is this really… M Neko-chan?!"

He blinked.

 _Would it kill you to call me by my name at least?_

But just as I was about to snap at him, I felt something soft on my lips.

"This color isn't for you."

For a second, his amused expression vanished as he brushed his thumb against my lips, wiping the red lipstick I just put on. He had a deep crease between his eyebrows.

"Use something lighter."

He said with an imperative tone.

"O-Ok." I gulped.

I looked back at the mirror and started to fix my makeup.

"I don't want any other men to look at you the way I do…"

I just dropped the cotton I was holding as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"K-Kou?!" My lips parted, feeling like I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I tried to move but his arms prevented me from doing so.

"You're mine you hear?"

I saw our reflection on the mirror, and I noticed that he looked up with one of his eyes turning red as he said that.

His voice was so serious and I found myself intimidated by it.

I suddenly recalled that red-haired vampire who said nearly… the same thing.

But I shook away the idea now that I no longer felt his body pressed on my back.

"Let's go!"

Weird. He was back to his usual self, making all of what I just witnessed look like nothing else but a daydream.

 _What was that just now?_

I quickly put on a pink lip-gloss and rushed after him.

I was trying to catch up to his pace as I made my way downstairs while he was already walking down the hall, he stopped as Yuma emerged from the living room:

" 'Morning Yuma-ni!" Kou mused and earned himself a glare from Yuma who now spotted me as I stopped shortly to catch my breath.

"Uh… g-good morning Y-Yuma-san." I stammered.

He pointed his index at me and eyed Kou:

"You're going somewhere with the sow?"

I pouted to hear that nasty nickname.

Kou nodded:

"Uh-huh, me and Neko-chan~.." he pulled my arm and brought me to his side. "Are going out… literally that is."

Yuma started to walk away:

"Well I don't care, just make sure she doesn't run away."

He kept waving his hand in the air before he disappeared.

"So then!" he tugged on my hand again. "Let's go."

"W-Wait but… what did you mean by what you just said to-.."

He hushed me and then he shifted his attention to the frowning unfamiliar man who was standing before a black car van.

"Finally!" the man exclaimed with a sigh.

"Sorry for the wait." Kou replied as he looked back at me. "Ken, meet Yui, my beloved girlfriend~"

My eyes widened to his comment.

Ken eyed me from head to toe keeping a stern expression and then he nodded before turning and sliding the rear door of the van open:

"Not bad, now get in." he glanced at his watch. "The interview is beginning in an hour."

I was too shocked to even move, Kou pushed me into the vehicle and climbed in himself then Ken shut the door.

"W-Wait… what's happening?" I questioned, and Kou didn't seem the least shaken by my attitude.

"Just sit there and follow my lead." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs and arms. "I'll take a short nap, wake me up when we're there."

"H-hey!" I scowled at him but he just smirked and closed his eyes.

I sighed and thought that maybe the man named Ken could answer me instead.

The car started to move and I saw the back of Ken's head.

I mustered some courage and then began timidly:

"Um… Ken-san… may I ask you a question?"

His nonchalant eyes looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Go on." He replied.

"W-Where are we going?" I retorted.

"Heh?" his eyebrows raised slightly. "Didn't your boyfriend tell you anything?"

 _M-My boyfriend?!_

 _Says who?!_

 **++To Be Continued++**


	17. Ch 16

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with my college exams but now I'm done with the troublesome ones, which means, YAY! \\(^w^)/ a new chapter~ :') **

**Ch. 16**

I found myself blushing fiercely to the word.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Oh, I see." He heaved a small sigh and didn't seem the least surprised. "I should've guessed so." He stirred the driving-wheel.

"So you're telling me that you two live together and share no romantic relationship… interesting."

I gulped.

"It's not what you think!" I clenched my fists.

"Oh? Really?" His tone was aggravating... and why should I be surprised? After all he's an acquaintance of Kou!

"It's due to certain circumstances that I'm staying in Kou's house."

"Ahaha, fine, I get it." His laughter could not be branded as friendly. "I won't pry in what's not my business." He shrugged. "I know all too well that Kou is aware of everything he's doing."

 _I never thought that I'd bump into a human -in my current lifetime- who'd trust one of them this blindly._

 _But wait, maybe that's because this man doesn't know of Kou's true nature…_

I shook my head.

 _It's none of my concern, why should I be bothered?_

I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms.

I'll stay cautious.

As soon as the vehicle came into a stop, Kou opened his eyes and yawned when I just looked from the window.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

 _Girls… so many girls…_

"Oh, it's more crowded than what I imagined." Kou leaned on me, his jaw on my shoulder as he brought his face next to mine and looked from the window.

"We won't be able to approach the building as things are now so we'll just have to-"

But before Ken could finish his utterance, the girls started to rush towards the van screaming:

"Kyaaa! He's here!"

 _W-What?!_

The next thing I knew was, Kou guiding me out of the car with screaming girls on either sides of the small path that the security guards tried to spare while pushing the crowds back.

"That girl with Kou! Kyaaa!"

"Is that his… his…"

The uproar was only growing and Kou was just smiling and waving at them while keeping his other arm around my shoulder.

It was at that moment, when I got reminded by that time I went shopping with Azusa.

Kou was singing and many girls were going crazy just watching him through the TV screen... yet alone being face to face with him...!

"Thank goodness…" Ken sighed in relief. He brought out a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe away the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. "We made it in safely."

Kou glanced down at me:

"Are you ok?"

I shook my head slowly, staring fixedly at the floor.

"W-What was that?!" I asked.

"My, my, you sure are slow aren't you?" he patted me on the head.

Ken rushed to bow at some important-looking man and the man bowed back then came our way.

"Kou-san, we are glad to have you in our TV station." He bowed deeply at Kou then bowed at me as well, causing me to jerk and return the gesture. "And the young lady as well." He added.

"The pleasure is all ours in fact." Surprisingly, Kou replied in a formal tone, yet his face showed a dark expression contrasting his voice.

 _Kou…?_

"Now this way please." Some people who had the word STAFF written on their shirts started to lead our way further into the building.

I glanced at the golden sign that showed the words "TW Network" and I felt a lump in my throat.

 _TW... NETWORK?!_

We were shown to a room and Ken said something to Kou before he left and closed the door.

I collapsed into a seat while Kou got himself a drink from some vending machine.

"You look like you saw a ghost." He said. "Here." He offered me an energy drink.

"Thanks" I mumbled quickly, but just held the cold can in my hands, gripping it tightly.

I heard a sigh from beside me.

"Don't be like that, if you're angry or pissed off, just scold me already."

His voice was… unusually gentle.

I gritted my teeth.

My opinion never mattered, it was always them selfishly deciding things for me and then forcing me to obey.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then just focused my attention on the can I had in hand. I intended to open it but I cut my finger in the process.

 _What bad luck!_

I was about to look through my bag but Kou knelt before me, taking my hand in his.

"How clumsy." He muttered under his breath, "You'll get your dress stained."

He started to lick the small rivulet of blood that was about to drip. My cheeks heated up and I looked away.

 _This is bad… on this rate…_

"It's so sweet."

He was sucking on the wound and I had a hard time distracting myself:

"K-Kou… s-s-somebody might…"

He glanced up at me with his crystal blue orbs, among his messy bangs.

"I don't care." He whispered in a breathy voice.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking at that very moment of how beautiful his features were.

And indeed, the door opened with a knock and Ken emerged, his face immediately turning red and he loudly cleared his throat.

Kou frowned and then pushed himself up, wiping the corner of his lip.

"Ahem!" he looked away, "T-The s-s-show is about to start!"

My face was burning as it is, and so was Ken's, but Kou didn't look the slightest bit affected by it.

I took several deep breaths as we walked down the dark hall. I was desperately trying to calm myself down but I failed as soon as I entered a room filled with beautiful-looking people who had makeup artists getting them ready to appear on TV.

The moment they noticed Kou's presence, the women voiced their excitement.

 _He was so popular… even among celebrities._

I felt so out of place as he engaged in several conversations while having an assistant adjust his appearance.

Mr. Ken leaned to whisper at me:

"You jealous?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I be?"

Mr. Ken gave me a puzzled expression:

"Huh?! B-But e-earlier t-t-the two of you… e-e-even though you denied…"

I tilted my head to the side, having a hard time understanding what he's trying to say.

"Never mind!" he raised his hands in defeat and strode away, his ears so red and I found myself shaking my head.

I then went back to observing Kou throwing smiles left and right at the small crowd of ladies he managed to gather.

But as I kept staring at him, I sunk into my own thoughts, recalling the scenes I witnessed from his childhood.

It made me suddenly get reminded of the fact that... all this time... his looks were what caused his misery and sufferance.

For him to grow resentful of his own face and go as far as gauging his own eye and resorting to self-harm…

 _Just… how could he… keep that smiling face in front of those people?_

Our eyes suddenly met and his widened slightly.

"Oh! You must be the infamous girlfriend!"

A woman uttered from beside me, and I had to break the short eye contact I had with Kou.

"Ah… y-yes." I was caught off-guard, and didn't think before I nodded.

 _Snap!_

"You're so pretty, I really envy you for winning over a man like Kou!" she held both my hands in hers, her eyes were glittering and she looked genuinely cheerful.

I plastered a smile on my face.

 _How the heck am I going to save myself from this stance?_

"I can't wait to hear the circumstances of your love story!" she mused, shaking my hands nonstop.

I laughed apologetically.

 _Neither do I... actually...  
_

Just then, another staff member barged into the room and started to call at us.

 _Can this become even crazier?_

 _..._

Never in my whole life… had I imagined that I would someday be a guest… on a high-rated reality TV show…

The lights and the heavy atmosphere dazzled me and I had a hard time keeping my body from shaking.

Just feeling eyes on me from every direction.

I prayed that nothing would go wrong and I remembered Kou telling me to follow his lead.

The studio was heated up with the music and the light-hearted hosts who already had the audience laughing... just a few minutes or so in.

Kou's expression was flawless as he kept up with their questions and jokes. He had the girls cheering for him.

But it wasn't long before they directed all their attention towards me.

"Ohh… but surely Mrs. Girlfriend isn't the talkative type at all." The host scoffed.

I jerked to his remark.

"It's her first time on TV, cut her some slack Fuji!" the other host nudged him with his elbow.

"Yui is very timid and ordinary." Kou began as he placed his hand on my head and started to ruffle my hair. "And I think that's the gist of her charm."

My heart skipped a beat as I stared up at his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the host cut the short silence and he stood up and started to hug himself, "Kiss her already!"

 _W-W-What?!_

The crowd soon started to cheer:

"Kiss her" "Kiss her!"

I couldn't begin to imagine how red my face was.

"Should I do it?" Kou asked, amusement evident in his voice as he brought his face right before mine.

 _D-D-Don't you d-d-dare!_

The crowd's cheers were cut out by Kou's laugh:

"I'm sorry, we'd rather kiss when no one's watching." He pulled me in a hug. "Right, Yui?" he whispered in my ear.

The crowd cheers went even louder and my heart was almost bursting.

It's by a miracle... that I managed to stay conscious the whole show.

And now...

I can't describe how happy I was now that we went back to the mansion.

"You did well, M Neko-chan~"

He kept patting my head.

My face still felt hot from the recent events and my head felt light. I'd give anything to sleep peacefully and forget what happened today.

"Oh, glad you could make it just in time." Ruki was the first to speak among the 3 others vampires who were in the living room.

"Why? Was I about to miss something?"

Kou questioned, making his way into the room when I just stood idly by the entrance.

 _I'm so tired and I don't want to get myself a headache._

I pivoted on my heels and went upstairs towards my room.

 **(General POV)**

"You're all dressed up…" Kou stared with arched brows at his brothers.

"Why do you think?" Yuma questioned.

Ruki rose up and adjusted his necktie:

"Karlheinz-sama wants us to attend a ball he's holding."

Kou grinned.

"Well, then I'll go get ready, I can't afford to bring shame to-.."

Ruki's stern words cut him out:

"It's taking place in the… Sakamakis' mansion."

Kou's smile vanished.

"What'd you say?" he blinked, "W-Whose mansion?!"

Ruki inhaled deeply.

"Well we're going to find out more about it when we go there." Said Yuma, "Just get your ass ready or we'll leave you behind."

"What… about… Eve?" Azusa's question boomed through the room.

"No need to worry, she won't be able to go anywhere, even if she wanted to." Ruki shrugged with a snicker.

 **++To Be Continued++**

 **A/N : ^w^ Well, look forward for the next chapter... *~* which I'm typing now. **


	18. Ch 17

**A/N: Yep... It's getting interesting even I don't know where this is going to be honest... but we'll see o(*w*)o**

 **Ch. 17**

 **(In the Sakamakis mansion)**

The Sakamaki brother were all gathered in the lounge. The atmosphere was silent and calm until Subaru interrupted it by sending an artifact flying across the room to crash against the wall.

None of their faces seemed surprised by his reaction but Reiji heaved out a troubled sigh, pressing his fingers on his temples.

"Can anyone tell me…. Why the fuck are we abiding by that bastard's commands?!"

Subaru's voice boomed, as he picked up another artifact.

"Subaru… make a mess and you will be the one to clean it-…" Reiji began but was cut off by the shattering sound of the vase. His face twitched in annoyance.

"Even though it's so hard for me to say this, I do agree with Subaru-nii…" Raito, who for once had knitted eyebrows and a sullen face muttered to himself.

Kanato who was sitting beside him stared at Teddy with an unreadable expression:

"Teddy… I doubt you have any formal attires now do you? The last ones I made you to wear during that woman's funeral… were… burnt…" his voice trailed as he picked himself up and yelled, "BECAUSE OF THAT BASTARD!" then he dropped Teddy to the floor and stared at his palms, a twisted smile lingering on his face, "No! On second thoughts, I'm all for this ball… if that bastard come, I'll slit his throat with my own hands ahaha with one of his beloved daggers ahahaha!"

Ayato clicked his tongue, "What a hysteric…" he then crossed his legs and arms, "There's no way for Yours Truly to attend this ball… I'd freaking commit a crime if I were to see that man's face."

"Don't worry about that, you won't be seeing his face until midnight." Shu sat up from his lying position. "Giving that it's a masquerade ball."

Another wave of silence swept into the room.

"But you all know that, we have no choice no other option… do you not?" Reiji, trying to sound as composed as possible uttered.

They had dissatisfied expressions, true. Yet none of them dared to voice his objection to what's being said.

"He could easily wipe us off the face of existence… like he once did to our mothers…" he bitterly phrased. The expressions on his half-brothers' faces got more sour with every word. "So I guess it is decided."

Each one of them rose from his seat.

"We need to get this place and ourselves ready… in an hour from now."

 **(An hour later)**

The once quiet and deserted mansion turned into a perfect party venue. Fancy cars were parked one after the other and beautifully dressed figures were emerging, all with masks covering their faces, having butlers and servants welcoming them and showing them into the mansion.

Classical music was heard all over the place, but its tunes grew clearer the closer you got to the back garden, where the ball was taking place in fact.

Reiji was the only one socializing with "male" guests. Shu had a number of ladies surrounding him and throwing all kinds of questions his way. Raito, oppositely to Shu, had the crowd of young and middle-aged female aristocrats laughing at his jokes.

Kanato remained in a dark corner which he thought was a blind spot to keep him from getting noticed by them.

Subaru wasn't any different than the former, as he chose to remain in one of the upper floor balconies and just watched the ball from up there, his eyes lacking the slightest bit of interest.

It has been so long since they had themselves mix up with this amount of people -scratch that-, of vampires.

Another fancy car pulled off in front of the entrance, the driver jogged off to open the back door, for four outstanding young men to emerge.

"Really now? Did we have to put these stupid-" Yuma started to rant but Kou nudged his side with his elbow and started to force laughter as they were making their ways in. "Ehehe, just keep smiling you retard, don't you dare ruin our image among all these…" his voice suddenly became grave, "Hypocrite motherfuckers."

"Kou!" Ruki glanced back, "Language."

 _Those motherfuckers have strong ears you know._ Ruki conveyed through telepathy.

Kou clicked his tongue.

"Welcome, gentlemen, please, proceed and have fun."

One of the well-dressed butlers welcomed them with a charming smile.

They were completely aware of the fact that, they as half-vampires stood out more than necessary not that they could help it though. They also bear in mind that all of the vampires will keep close watch of them, since Lord Karlheinz told them that he would be introducing them as his heirs officially in this ball, no matter how shocking it would turn out to be.

"When will we take off those ugly masks?"

Yuma questioned. "They're making my face all itchy and hot."

Kou kept laughing. "Yeah, for a savage like yourself, masks and masquerades are out of your league…"

Yuma fought the urge to punch Kou across the face, as Ruki's words kept ringing in his ears.

"I hope you behave yourself Yuma-ni" Kou mused.

"You know what? Staying near you will only clog my blood vessels and cause me a stroke… I'll go and smell some FUCKING fresh air." He said among his gritted teeth as he stamped away.

Kou started to shake with laughter.

"Kou." Ruki's grave tone caused Kou to jerk. "Behave." He slowly said, with a threatening tone.

"Y-Yessir…" Kou was intimidated by it.

"I'll go and try earn us some connections in the upper society." He smirked as he picked a wine glass from one of the trays a servant was carrying and headed towards a crowd of 'gentlemen'.

"Ruki-ni…is…amazing…" Azusa, whose presence was almost forgotten, said to make Kou look over his shoulder at him.

"Oh, you're here Azusa-chan?" Kou beamed, "I'm sorry, I thought you went off with Yuma."

Azusa looked blankly and passively at Kou. Kou cracked a chuckle.

"Come, let's go and taste the food, shall we?"

Ayato was passing by the banquet table where the two of the brothers were.

"Where the heck did you run off to, Kanato!" he kept calling and searching around.

Upon hearing his voice, Ruki glanced back over his shoulder to see the red-haired masked vampire looking around.

 _Ayato Sakamaki is in the room, do not let him recognize you._

Kou and Azusa both jerked, looking back to see Ruki pointing his index at the tall red-haired guy who was bending down slightly and lifting a table cloth calling Kanato's name with a pissed-off tone.

Azusa and Kou decided to keep acting normally and luckily enough, Ayato jogged off somewhere else.

 _We can't afford to bump into the Sakamaki brothers before Karlheinz-sama's arrival._

Kou and Azusa nodded at Ruki and he nodded back before he turned back towards the men and smiled at them.

In the meantime, Reiji who kept constantly checking on every little detail and had no time or will to enjoy the party himself, spotted Ayato who was dashing and almost bumped into one of the servers who had tray filled with wine glasses for the guests.

"Ah, look where you're going you idiot! Don't get in Yours Truly's way!"

Reiji slammed his palm into his face before he grabbed the back of Ayato's vest collar to hinder his movement and cause him to throw his head back in annoyance:

"You punk!" he yelled.

"It's Reiji, not punk." Reiji tried his best not to shout and cause a scene. He dismissed the server and then whispered at Ayato. "If you are going to embarrass yourself, go ahead, just make sure you either vanish at midnight or change your attires so that no one would recognize you, is that clear?"

Ayato clicked his tongue and straightened his clothes.

"Did you have to ruin the fun you stupid old fucking ge-"

But Reiji interrupted him by holding his jaw and forcing him to look toward the wall:

"If you're looking for Kanato, he's right there. I'd appreciate it if you were to make yourself as invisible as he is."

Then Reiji went off towards Shu, Ayato cursed at him but soon busied himself with joining his twin instead.

Shu had his hand on his forehead, the women are still showering him with their never-ending questions. Reiji stood behind the crowd of ladies and kept watching with a satisfied smirk.

"Goddamn you…" Shu breathed.

"Huh? Did you say something?" the ladies didn't spare him any second.

"Cut me off some slack now… would you?" Shu kept speaking formally and yet couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

He then started to walk away and the girls stood there, pouting at how he left them and never showed any interest to what they said.

Kanato was staring at Raito the whole time, hugging Teddy close to him, his jaw over the plushy's head.

"Yo…"

Kanato lifted his sight to spot the tall red-haired vampire, whom he recognized immediately, but it wasn't long before he turned his attention back at Raito and his fans.

Ayato lowered himself on the wooden bench beside Kanato.

Kanato didn't say anything and Ayato thought he should be the one to break the ice.

"You know, they're serving your favorite strawberry cake!" he exclaimed, somewhat cheerfully, but his voice trailed as the purple-head showed no sign of interest.

Ayato got irritated and let out a "Tch" before he went on:

"I really am the one to blame for concerning myself with a hysteric re-…"

"A traitor…" Kanato finally managed to utter. Ayato averted his gaze to Raito, who was now kissing some woman's hand.

"He never learns…" Kanato's voice sounded so gloomy. "It's disgusting!" he ground his teeth and clenched his fists, hugging the teddy bear tighter and lowering his head.

"Kanato..." Ayato's eyebrows knitted in concern. "D-Don't let…" he was about to say something to reassure him, he even reached his hand to touch his brother's hair to stop it midair and pull it back with a bitter look plastered on his face and ball it into a tight fist.

Seeing Kanato in that situation gave him a weird feeling, a feeling he couldn't ignore. So instead, he stood up and grabbed his hand.

"L-Let's go and taste some sweets, t-that stuf- no, Teddy would love to taste them too."

He stammered, blushing slightly, but managed to drag his brother away from Raito.

 **++To Be Continued++**


	19. Ch 18

**Ch. 18**

 **(Yui's POV)**

The few hours I spent alone in my room with nothing but peace seemed like some kind of a dream.

I was lying in my bed, staring at the roof, hearing my own breath and the ticking of the clock that showed 11 pm.

"They have been gone for a while now…"

 _But it's not like I missed them or anything!_

Too bad I was so tired or I would've got up and ran away… even though I doubt they'd leave me here without putting up some defense or setting some traps to prevent me from escaping… they couldn't be trusting me fully now could they?

"I can't complain though." I rolled on my side. "I wish they'd be gone forever… for all I…" I yawned, closing my eyelids that felt suddenly heavier. "…care…"

The next moment I felt as if my lungs were emptied of air. I felt as if I was underwater suddenly.

I clutched my chest, and gasped for air.

But the next thing I knew was…

"H-Hey! Are you alright?"

I felt a hand on my back… and some kind of music and chatter filled the place suddenly to cause my eyes to flow open abruptly.

I saw a face…

I gasped, momentarily.

"Hmm…"

It was… no one else but the mysterious red-haired vampire who let go of my hand slowly.

"You were almost falling off the stairs you know…" he sounded somehow surprised.

I blinked to his statement, and glanced to the side. I gaped.

There laid a stairs going all the way down to… wait a second… why am I accepting the fact that I am now standing in the middle of some majestic room?!

 _I was lying asleep in my bed just a second ago!_

"Hmm… Miss?" But the voice of the young vampire who was still apparently waiting for me to say something brought me back to reality… ironically.

"Ah… W-Where…" I was about to ask about this place but then I bit my lower lip and swallowed back my words.

 _If anything, I mustn't allow this guy or any other one… wait… he isn't acting like he recognizes me now isn't he?_

It was by then that I reached my hands to my face and touched the alien object.

"A mask…?" I muttered.

Why?

How?

When?!

He sighed.

"Well, if you excuse me… Yours truly can't afford to spend the rest of the night trying to engage in a conversation with a statue." He pivoted on his heels to leave with an apologetic look on his face.

 _Me? A statue?!_

"How dare you, you piece of…!"

But I quickly clasped my hand on my mouth.

 _Holy mother of…!_

 _I'm doomed!_

 _W-Why did I just say that?! Oh My God_!

I thought that maybe, maybe if there is some righteousness in this world, he couldn't have heard me.

So I turned to dismount the stairs and go to wherever place to hide or find… maybe a way to escape.

"Wait."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a hand grab mine and force me to swirl around now to face the angry-looking red head.

"Where do you think you're going? D' you possibly think you could curse at me openly and get away with it?! HUH?!"

 _Oh snap… he's obviously pissed._

"Ehehe…" I forced a carefree laugh, "Y-Yes?"

 _I know. Playing the idiot at this very moment would only put me in a worse situation… but what could I have done? I'm acting out of reflex and his green-eyes' intense gaze isn't helping me think straight at all!_

"What?" he arched a brow. "Do you have a death with or something?"

 _He's grinning… which is contradicting with his words and which, again, reminds me of their instable state of mind… those goddamn… no wait, could they read thoughts?!_

My eyes widened but then regained their initial stance.

 _He's not reacting… so I guess not._

"Hey! Don't go back to your statue-like state! Answer my freakin' question!"

"And why are you so rude about it?!" I retorted, in a similar tone. "If you are so irritated by my attitude, you could let go of my fucking arm and go your own way!"

 _Possessed… I'm definitely and most likely being possessed by some… demon… because the normal and rational me… wouldn't say such things and in such a way… to someone who seems capable of strangling me to death any second now._

I gulped.

His eyes opened wide and he blinked twice but then, he let go of my arm, still staring at me.

 _Is he letting me go?_

 _Am I being too optimistic?_

His hand however, went up instead of down to his side, to touch my… mask!?

"Just… who are you?"

My eyelids opened abruptly as his cold hand brushed against my cheek and almost immediately, I backed off, slapping his hand away.

I felt my heart skip a beat to his voice and tone. That was why I felt like I shouldn't –no matter what, allow him to remove my mask. I clutched it with my both hands and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry! I'm nobody… I-I mean…" but to my surprise, and without realizing, my feet stepped on nothing and I lost my footing and ended up falling backwards.

I let out a yelp and prepared myself for the crash… and instead, I felt my body suspended in air, with a pair of arms scooping it almost miraculously.

I gawked at the superhuman speed but as I lifted my head and got a glimpse of whom it was… that temporary relief, evaporated instantly.

"Heeeh…" I gasped, loud enough for the eyebrows of the guy now holding me in his arms to knit.

I-I-It was… R-Ruki!

"What's wrong with you? Is this how you're supposed to thank the one who saved you from becoming a mass of broken bones?"

 _No thanks! Becoming a mass of broken bones sounds so tempting to me right now!_

"U-Uh…" I was at an utter loss of words.

My utmost fear was for me to speak and for him to recongnize…

FFFFFucckkk!

He could read minds!

"Oh dear Lord!" I blurted. My heartbeat was so loud that it drummed in my ears.

 _I-Isn't he going to put me down!?_

I was finished either ways now wasn't I?

His intense gaze that suffocated me was interrupted by the rushing footsteps of no other but the redhead.

"Hey… Did anything happen to you? Are you alright?!"

 _Please tell me I'm dreaming, because this guy sounds concerned._

Surprisingly enough, Ruki put me back down for me to stand on my own with his help of course and then, he turned around and left.

I knitted my eyebrows.

"He left?" I mumbled.

"Hey! Were you hurt?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"No! No! No! I was NOT!" I snapped, "Now if you excuse me!" I started to walk away from him.

"Hey! Wait!"

But I just quickened my pace and made sure to disappear in the crowd of dancers, for him to lose track of me.

I ran towards the door that I glimpsed in the end of the hall and I found myself in the terrace. There were still several fancily-dressed people who were chatting and laughing.

 _Why do all of them look so beautiful?_

 _And why do I feel so out of place already?_

I took a moment to examine my outfit.

"Huh?"

I was dressed in strapless claret gown and even gloves that matched its color and texture.

I reached my hand to my hair and I blinked; it was made into a bun, an elegant bun I could tell.

"H-How?" I quickly clasped my hand on my mouth as I stared blankly off the terrace and into the distance were a majestic garden laid ahead of sight.

I might looked stupid, but I pinched myself to make sure that it wasn't some kind of reverie.

"It isn't." I was stunned.

"Then it means that… I was really, right here and now… stuck in a place… filled with people that emit… a strange unhuman-like aura…"

My heartrate started to accelerate to the realization.

I shook my head slowly.

A feeling of dread took over my senses and cold sweat formed on my forehead.

I decided to find a way out. I calmed myself down because I had the advantage of my concealed face… and even though I thought they could've guessed who I was if they gave my features a deeper look, like I did earlier to Ruki whose face was masked as well.

I suddenly yelped when I felt a hand on my exposed shoulder, and I looked over my shoulder.

"My, my, I apologize."

A guy in glasses… who wasn't wearing any mask surprisingly.

"Do you need anything my lady? You seem lost." He sounded gentlemanly enough.

But there's something about him that made the hairs on my skin stand.

"N-N-No thank you, I am fine." I faked a smile as I slowly drew away from him, for my back to hit something concrete.

"Hey! Watch it you sow!"

My eyeballs almost popped out as I heard that nickname.

I didn't need to look back to guess whom it was.

"Please behave yourself, dear guest." The glasses-guy said, adjusting his glasses and glaring at the guy who stood behind me.

"Well then…" his creepily perfect smile returned as his eyes laid on me, "I hope you have an enjoyable time, my lady."

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

It made my face flash but thankfully, he was walking away already.

I couldn't heave a sigh of relief, as I still sensed the presence of whom I guessed to be Yuma just behind me.

"What a creep." I heard him mumble under his breath.

 _O-Ok… he isn't apparently paying attention to my presence so… I better go…_

I took a careful step ahead but was forced to halt:

"Stop."

I swallowed so hard, feeling his gaze burning at my back.

"Turn around."

 _C-Can this get any better?_

"S-Sorry!" I blurted as I started to rush ahead without paying attention and I ended up running into a server and to my bad luck, some hot beverages were spilled all over my dress.

I cried to the burning sensation, but, before I could even blink, I felt myself being lifted in an unusual way for me suddenly to be thrown into cold water.

 **++To Be Continued++**


	20. Ch 19

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait... and here's a long chapter ^^

 **Ch. 19**

(Still in Yui's POV)

I couldn't believe what he just did.

I kicked and punched in all directions and as soon as I was able to finally breathe again with my head finally out of water, I was so taken aback to catch no trace of the man who caused me to be in this stance. And instead, I was surrounded by the prying glinting eyes of those creatures who decided that I would be the next subject of their discussion at that very moment.

Truth is, I couldn't blame them for it. I mean, to witness such display of savagery in the midst of such a ceremony was not a thing you'd see every so often.

My insides were burning as I looked for the tall brown-haired jerk… who was no where to be seen still.

"Yuma I swear to God… if I were to get out alive of this, I'll take my revenge on you!"

I swam shamefully to the shore… and to begin with, why would a decorative fountain have such deep waters?

Unless one of the vampires was secretly fond of taking a dip in cold water or more likely drowning someone, their prey for example in it.

But whatever…

My train of thoughts got cut off by the echoes of nothing but the mocking laughter of these 'people'.

I was surrounded by them and I looked down at my own dress which was too heavy for me to even bare to keep myself standing properly so I ended up slouching, and that only made them enjoy it even more.

My face flushed, some of them had their stupid phones out and started to take pictures of me and I clenched my fists.

I was about to walk towards one of them and actually break that phone of his in two… but then, something within me clenched, and I felt my mouth drying at once.

"K-k-kghhh" I groaned, feeling as if some invisible hands were pressed on my throat, suffocating me. "H-H-Help!" I tried to call out but my voice came out so stained and the crowd surrounding the me who now was on her knees, seemed to be having the time of their lives.

They must be thinking that I was acting.

Either that or… they did not give a damn about what was happening to me.

For all they cared, someone who got herself in such a shameful situation did not deserve a grain of respect or consideration.

I was starting to feel overwhelmed by the gloomy sensation and their silhouettes seemed to grow taller and bigger when my vision got fuzzy.

"What are you doing?"

An icy touch of some hand suddenly caused the pain and choking sensation to fade… as if it was never there.

I looked up at the purple-haired boy… who had a teddy bear clutched tightly in his arm as he extended his other one towards me, pulling me up to my feet.

"Come with me!"

He sounded so impatient as he dragged me around, for the two of us to go indoors.

He kept pulling my hand all the way up the stairs and I just watched his back.

"Why were you standing there enduring their humiliations?" he cried in an enraged tone. "You had no reason to remain in there!"

Oh my dear Lord…

It was only at that moment that I finally realized…

"A dream."

He halted, now the two of us in some dimly lit hallway.

"What?" he looked back at me.

I sighed.

"This must be a dream… now I'm more sure than ever."

The purple-haired boy just watched me, tilting his head to the side.

 _For those vampires to pop out and save me whenever I needed help… this can only happen in a dream._

"You must have swallowed too much water…" he uttered.

"Huh?" I eyed him, as he lifted his teddy bear, no longer paying attention to me and instead looking at the face of the stuffed bear:

"It's ok for us to lend her a dress that once belonged to that woman, right Teddy~?"

He fell silent for a couple of seconds to shift his attention towards me and nod.

"You can use whatever attires you find in this room."

He said, causing me to gape.

"T-Thanks?" I ached a brow, not knowing how to respond.

He nodded, then skipped all the way till he reached the window at end of the hall.

 _This kid… must have had it tough.  
_

I pivoted on my heels to actually go inside the room he pointed at earlier, but I heard a swish, followed by the blowing of the winds that gave me goosebumps.

"No…"

I looked back at where that kid was I thought, but gasped now that he no longer was there. The window was opened and I found myself rushing to take a closer look and indeed… I heard a thud and I closed my eyes.

"Oh my God… Oh my God…!"

I wished I was dreaming, but there was actually the sound of laughter coming from outside. It was insane.

I quickly closed the window while shaking my head, trying to calm my racing heart down. I backed off then hurried to go into the room and shutting its door close behind me.

"I-I'll quickly c-c-change…"

My heartbeat was not slowing down it seemed. I was terrified.

Something was wrong with me.

The place sure was eerie with all the dust and covered furniture. It was the attic after all.

"C-C-Calm down, Yui…" I breathed in and out as I shut my eyes then I opened the old wardrobe and gaped at the number of gowns I saw.

There was even a dressing table with displayed jewels and accessories on top of it.

I quickly –but hardly, took off the dress I was wearing and then slipped on the first dress I came across. I couldn't possibly take my time looking through someone's belongings and besides, it was not like I needed to go back to the ball or anything.

"Oh crap…"

It was only too late when I realized that it was a lace dress, because as soon as I considered taking it off, I heard the door that lead to what I guessed to be a balcony, click.

"Oh snap!"

I swiftly put my mask but as soon as I reached my hands to the gown's back zipper, I heard a booming voice coming from behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I gasped loudly. But before I had the time to move or say something, I was pushed against the dresser's frame.

Someone's figure was towering over me as I looked up to see, red gleaming eyes.

I let out a yelp as I braced myself.

"Too fucking loud! Quiet!"

His voice was imperative and intimidating.

"What are you doing in here? And who the hell are you?!"

His hand was seizing my neck, he scowled as his eyes stared deep into mine.

"I-I…" my mouth kept moving but no words came out, and my heart rate kept growing to the extent of causing my chest to ache sharply. I gritted my teeth.

"H-Hey…" his voice trailed for some reason as my body slowly slid along the wooden frame of the dresser.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

 _N-No, I n-need to zip my dress… f-f-first!_

Despite the pain and the struggle, I reached my hand to my back in an attempt to zip the dress, prevent its straps from sliding down, and cause me to wish to bury myself. I needed to preserve what was left of my dignity.

But the white-haired guy grabbed my shoulders and forced me to rise up to my feet again, he slammed his palm to the side of my head and yelled:

"What are you doing in this room? Your answer will decide whether you'll live or not!"

 _Oh God, I'm freezing._

I sniffled and it had him peer down at my face. He glanced to the floor and his eyes widened slightly as he looked back at me.

I couldn't hold it any longer and I sneezed, covering my mouth just in time.

"I-I-I'm seriously… freezing!"

He backed off slowly, and I hugged myself, rubbing my bare arms, trying to warm myself a bit.

My face shot up to glare at the now-wide eyed vampire:

"I came in here to c-c-change… i-into something d-d-dry!"

He dropped his hand to his side and covered his face, his brow twitching.

"After that I f-fell into the fountain and had my dress drenched… a-a kid showed me to this r-r-room saying that I could…"

But I found myself sneezing again.

For some reason, the guy had his face flush before he pivoted on his heels and muttered out a loud 'I'm sorry' before he vanished at once.

I glanced down and saw that my chest was about to be exposed and I blushed fiercely as I hugged myself.

"Ohhh crap!"

I kept praying that he saw nothing and at the same time struggled to pull the stupid zipper up that was until I heard someone click his tongue from behind me. A cold hand was now on my shoulder and my dress was suddenly done and became fit.

"T-There!" a muffled voice, which I recognized to be the white-haired vampire's said as he reappeared before me, his face even more flushed than mine. "N-Now go away! D-Don't come in here ever again!"

He pushed me out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I was more than grateful when I realized that he never actually saw my face.

 _Well I wish to never get to see his ever again!_

"Ok… now what?" I started to make my way downstairs, keeping myself as close as possible to the wall as if to avoid the unnecessary attention.

 _Is it me or did the number of people in here grew?_

I shook my head.

"Well whatever, I need to get outta-…"

But I glimpsed, and thankfully I did before I walked further into that area, whom I recognized to be the four Mukami brothers, standing one beside the other facing the mansion's main entrance.

Something serious must have got them gathering.

Not that I cared.

I decided to go and find a place where no one was. I knew it was difficult but I decided to try my luck.

I kept striding across the corridors until I noticed that one seemed dark and had no vampires lurking around near it so I decided to go down that way.

There was a door by its end and it had a green scenery extended outside.

"Another garden?"

I opened the door and walked outside. It was indeed so calm and the music was barely heard.

"Beautiful…"

The garden that laid ahead of my sight was breathtaking. I took a few steps to find myself looking over white marble fences at the maze that was in the very center of the garden.

I placed my elbows on the fences and rested my head in my palms as I stared at the calming view.

My view started to get blurry… and the strangling sensation was coming back at me.

I heard echoes of a woman's laughter, in my head.

"Not again!"

I gripped my head.

 **"** **You can't run away! AHAHA!"**

 _This voice… in my head…_

 **"** **You came back on your own…"**

 **"** **It's your doomed fate"**

I turned around, and slouched in trial to walk back towards the door, but it disappeared.

 **"** **AHAHAHA"**

I gripped my head and screamed:

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

 **"** **AHAHA it's impossible! I LIVE inside your head!"**

I started to cough, my hands were on my neck and I couldn't move them.

"N-No!" I shrieked. "L-Let go of me!"

 **"** **AHAHAHA!"**

There was a burning in my lungs and if this was to keep up, I really was going to choke myself to death!

 **"** **You should've never gone into that room! Ahaha!"**

She said, in an almost ecstatic voice.

"Who… are… you?"

Getting these words out felt so painful.

But all of a sudden, I heard another voice:

"H-Hey!"

It was familiar.

"What the hell?!"

That person…

I aimed my field of vision to where that voice came from but my sight was so hazy.

And the tears that welled in my eyes, once I was able to gasp for air again, made it even hazier.

"So it really was you! I was not mistaken!"

And I was pulled into one tight warm hug.

 _Who… are… you?_

I cried, for some reason, my voice was trapped in my throat and I was not able to get those words out.

 _Who are you!_

 _The one from my dreams…_

 _Is right in front of me and I can't…_

"Please, oh please don't cry!"

 _This person's very presence…_

 _His tone and his kind words…_

I shut my eyes close.

What if it was just a pathetic illusion that I created out of the despair and helplessness I was feeling?

 _Don't… leave me…please…_

He was cupping my face in his palms.

"Look at me, Yui…"

I shook my head.

"I… I can't…" I finally said.

 _Who are you?!_

 _Why can't I ask you this?_

 _Why can't I see your features well?_

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his hand letting go and their warmth faded. "You must be unwilling to see my face.."

NO!

I wanted to shake my head, I wanted to phrase my protest but it was futile.

I already realized that… our encounter and the bond we had were... forbidden.

"I'm sorry… I'll pretend I didn't meet you here… if that's what you want."

He said one last time, his tone so sad, before he disappeared at once.

 _He's a vampire._

My eyes widened, and my vision regained its focus.

 _He smelled of... b-blood!_

 **++To Be Continued++**


	21. Ch 20

**Ch. 20**

My eyes widened, and my vision regained its focus.

I picked myself up abruptly… the door that vanished earlier was now back as if it was never gone in the first place.

As if to assume my insanity.

My body felt so weak, and my chest ached. I reached my hand to touch the fence and steady my posture up, but instead of touching the railing, my hand landed into something, much softer…

"W-Wha…?" I glanced sideways and I felt someone's body pressed on my back.

"Are you ok?"

A tall man with slightly curled blond hair and ocean blue eyes was giving me a nonchalant look that didn't match his question at all.

His eyes widened slightly when they met mine.

I quickly averted my gaze from his. I sniffled, trying to hide both my embarrassment and now-unwanted tears of the encounter I had earlier.

"Do I know you?" he asked, curtly, as he forced me to face him now that his hand seized my chin. "There is something… in your eyes that tells me…"

I swallowed hard, blushing to the sudden proximity as he was drawing his face closer.

"N-No! I'm pretty much sure you're mistaking me for someone else!" I shook my head as I mouthed my sharp protest.

I was blushing but it was all concealed beneath the magical mask I was wearing…

"Then if you don't mind…" his fingers suddenly pressed on the mask and I yelped.

"No no no!" I teared his hand away from me as I backed off. "T-This is a-a-against the rules!"

He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"The passion I saw burning in your eyes… tells me that you're not the kind of girl to abide by the rules."

 _Really?_

He pressed his fingers on his temples and muttered:

"Guess I was wrong, huh…"

"I-I shall be flattered then, ehehe" I shook my palms, and chuckled in a carefree way as I attempted to bail slowly.

"When the clock strikes midnight… I will be here waiting for you…" he began, "without that mask." a smirk lingered on his lips as he kept watching me walk further and further away from where he stood.

I let out a long sigh of relief when I finally was back inside, to find myself however, standing in the center of the lounge, all eyes fell on me.

 _Wrong timing, wrong place!_

I backed off to a dark corner and panted. But as I unintentionally glanced to my side, I saw the four brothers, the four Mukami brothers looking my way!

Oh crap!

H-How did I end up in the spotlight?! I thought that door led to a dark forgotten corridor in the back and not the very center of the party-room!

Yet, my panic was soon interrupted with the clapping that echoed throughout the room and I felt my chest tighten abruptly.

An overwhelming aura proceeded by a tremendous field of power was drawing nearer and nearer and I turned around to see, right in front of me by the entranceway, the man with the long pink hair and majestic presence…

"Karlheinz-sama!"

But the voices of the overjoyed four vampires beat me into saying his name mentally.

I watched as the four of them hurried to stand before him and bow deeply.

And swiftly, a number of servants rolled a red carpet before the man as the 4 vampires stepped to his side. The servants lined on either sides into position and not long after that, his presence was announced:

"His Royal Majesty, King Karlheinz!" My mouth fell open inwardly, as I witnessed every single person in the room bow in awe and respect, everyone present chanted in harmony: "Welcome Your Majesty."

The king was gracefully making his way through the crowd looking about the room, a charming smile washing over his splendid features. But as soon as his eyes moved to the stairway, his smile vanished at once.

I followed his gaze, and surprisingly, six distinct young men had been standing by the stairs. I recognized them from the party but certainly, something about the way they eyed the king bugged me.

Not to mention how they were the only ones who did not show any sign of respect… wait…

What the hell was I doing?

I suddenly came to notice the eyes that were burning holes into my skin.

 _The vampires!_

A chill ran down my spine as I realized the gravity of what I just did… or didn't!

A small crowd soon surrounded me, their eyes glinting at me from behind their masks, making their expression eerier and more threatening.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

I swallowed, feeling a slight stinging sensation at the back of my now-dry throat.

A woman stepped my way, and I backed off instinctively.

"How dare you show no respect for his majesty!?" she snapped. "I demand you show your true self and accept your punishment for committing such deed!"

Voices of accord soared from within the crowd.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Ok, if they think they will just have their way with me… then they are mistaking!

"I am not the only one who did not-…!"

A hand was clasped on my mouth before I could finish my statement but color drained from the faces of the woman and her supporters… and it caused me to swallow.

"Hahaha, to think that you are reprimanding this young lady here when you are doing almost the exact same thing by disregarding my presence and deciding on your own to disrupt my lovely ball..."

The men fell to their knees immediately, voicing their apology and the woman backed off and bowed, gritting her teeth.

While I remained there star-struck, not being able to say anything, or even to breath.

I felt a big hand on top of my head and heard a voice whisper in my ear:

"Be careful next time. **Eve**."

I immediately glanced back, but saw the king making his way towards the six figures who remained by the stairs this whole time.

My heart was almost leaping out of my throat.

 _He always knows._

 _He's indeed a king._

He meanwhile started to climb the stairs and I guessed he was about to make a speech as the crowd's attention was directed at the him who know stood by the circular railing in a position that allowed him to see the whole ballroom from above.

Surprisingly enough, the 4 Mukami brothers stood beside him as he placed his hand on Ruki's shoulder and started speaking:

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank all of you for joining me tonight in this joyful event…"

 _Yeah, yeah, as if they had the choice not to attend…_

"God, I need some air… this is making me dizzy."

I said to myself. Certainly, I was not going to remain there the whole time and listen to a speech that reminded me of those first days in the beginning of each year back at school…

I needed to get away and I was lucky now that everyone were busy listening to the king.

I was backing off slowly and discreetly, thanking God that the lights were fixated on the king and not the crowd.

"And tonight, I want all of you to meet who is to be your next king."

My legs froze and I found myself looking back towards the four vampires.

"These four here are precious sons of mine, but only one of them will prove himself someday, as the one suitable to succeed the crown."

A commotion rose from amongst the guests and I came to make out some of the many things they were saying all at once:

"But Your Majesty! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Your Majesty please reconsider!"

"How come for you to make us subjects to non-noble…"

But with a slam of his palm on the railing, he caused all of their mouths to tug shut.

"I know what all of you here are thinking… I am aware of the fact that each and every one of you had pictured the next king to be none other but one of the 6 sons… so I arranged this ceremony for the sake of clarifying any misunderstanding you might be getting."

 _Six sons?_

 _Misunderstanding?_

My thoughts were in chaos as I tried to understand and figure out…

"These six down there… had never once been considered as thrown successors."

My eyes widened as I kept listening to what he was saying, disregarding the gasps of the crowd in reaction to his last utterance.

"They had long been stripped off their titles as princes due to the disgrace that their mothers had brought to the royal family's name… and I believe this matter…"

 _T-Those six… were… princes?!_

I couldn't stop myself from gaping as I eyed them. Their faces held no sign of surprise or discontent. It was as if, they were not listening to what had been said about them.

The sound of the music that started and the room being lit again as the crowd scattered slowly caused me to awaken from my daze.

Just in a blink, the 6 vampires vanished and soon couples lined into the dancing floor and started to waltz to the beat of the music.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. To be honest, it was cruel, coming from their own father face to all these upper-nobility representatives…

I sighed.

"I'm not cut to attend such parties…"

I glanced from the corner of my eye at the four Mukami sons who were now waltzing with some ladies, seeming to be enjoying having a great time.

 _I better not stay here…_

I looked at the giant wall-clock that showed 11:30.

Midnight is nearing and I can't afford to stay until the masks come off…

I've already seen enough.

I pivoted on my heels, decided to head towards the front door and leave.

I walked over to the entrance but then I came to realize that… I had no idea where I was or how I got there…

 _Meaning that if I were to end up lost in the woods at night…_

I recalled how I was attacked by wolves, not so long ago and how they almost devoured me alive.

I screeched to the thought and then found myself hurrying back into the ballroom.

I looked around, and then decided to walk over at a buffet-table.

 _Yeah, no one likes a pig for a dance partner so I should be fine if I just stuffed my face with food._

I walked over to the nearest table and reached my hand to grab some desert but my hand touched nothing, and the scene surrounding me changed into queer darkness…

"He won… he fucking won now did he not?!" An enraged voice boomed, followed with the clatter of something. I recognized it as the voice of the white-haired vampire who came into the attic room when I was changing.

"Subaru, calm down…" a composed voice said from a different corner.

"No, Reiji. Let him be, he's right, that man rubbed it into our faces… to say the least." This mature voice belonged surely to the blue-eyed tall vampire.

"Aghhhh!" A roar echoed from another place, and it caused my skin to tingle.

"Hush… Don't… please… Kanato-chan…" A troubled, drunk-like voice pleaded.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" the voice I recognized to belong to that purple-haired kid cried in rage.

"C-Calm down! You're not a kid anymore! Screaming and shouting won't change a thing!" Another one said, his voice almost as raged as Kanato's. "Give it up already…" he added, his tone so bitter this time.

"But you all do know that we can't possibly hide and let him punish us later now don't you?" This must be that guy with glasses. He should be the only one to speak in this manner under such heavy circumstances.

"Come on, let's go… wipe that bitter look off your face... it's sickening…"

With the sound of footsteps, I was jolted back to that table, no longer blinded by that darkness, and my hand now touched the piece of patisseries I reached for before.

I dropped it unconsciously back into the platter, my eyes for some reason, had tears in them.

"Miss… are you ok?" The servant who was standing on the opposite side of the table asked, knitting her brows in concern.

I nodded at her with a smile.

"I'm just tired… no worries."

Then I decided to find a place to rest. I was overcome by an odd feeling and I spotted some unoccupied sofas.

But before I managed to reach it, I felt a hand yank my arm.

"Excuse me!"

I looked over my shoulder, to gasp.

 _It was Kou._

"I was wondering… have you seen my younger brother, he's this tall…" he gestured at me, "And wears a beret on top of his black hair.."

I shook my head.

"N-No I d-didn't see anyone… with these…" my sight suddenly got blurred and I felt as if I was fainting.

"H-Hey!"

However, I kept my own balance hardly, and avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry… I'm just tired…" I waved off at him as I made my way towards the sofa and rested my head to my side.

"When will this be over… I can't take it anymore…" I breathed as I closed my eyes. "I never asked for this…"

"Then why are you here?"

I wonder when will those voices stop popping in my mind…

"I never came here by choice you know!"

I bit my lip. "All I wanted was a freaking calm night sleep…" I spoke among my gritted teeth.

"Ha… haha…"

I must be imagining things, I must be so sleepy and desperate for some rest for all those crazy things to happen to me.

"Yeah, laugh at me… keep laughing…" I yawned. "All I want is… a little rest."

"You're lucky… it's not one of them who's seeing you in this state… no, more like… it's not any other man beside myself…"

A sweet voice whispering in my ears as I drifted to sleep.

"Sleep well, my lovely Yui."

Something warm pressed on my lips.

"I'll save you I swear… just wait for me… a little bit more."

 **++To Be Continued++**

 **A/N: ** *sigh* Yui did not get to dance during this ball but well... I'm sure she had a lot going on... Anyhow! Thanks for reading as always and look forward for what is to come! (=/w/=)b


	22. Ch 21

_**A/N: ** Hi there it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry for the wait, I was busy with exams but not anymore. But OMG! 5k views it just made me all the more excited to write. Thank you so much for the reviews I'm so happy many people are reading this fanfic._

 _Here's another long chapter for you guys._

 **Ch. 21**

"Heh, for how long do you think I'll be watching you sleep? Open your damn eyes!"

A sharp voice yelled in my head, bringing my once-heavy eyelids to blink open.

"Ah, great, I like how obedient you are."

My heart clenched in my chest, as I felt an electrifying pain.

"Ahaha, you're too cute…"

That voice…

"…just to the extent…"

I looked around me, I was in a familiar room, but no one beside myself was there.

"It gets annoying!"

And a hand clenched my neck, lifting me up from the floor, for a woman, a very beautiful woman with striking purple hair, to emerge from nothingness, before my very eyes.

"Did you FINALLY meet them?"

My body started to shake, and the feeling of dread took over every sense I had.

"Answer me you wench!" she screamed sharply.

My eyes widened at how she just called me that.

"Hmm," she smirked, her face never looked more familiar. But her fingers that were squeezing my neck brought me out of my daze.

"Y-You!" I began, my heart rate growing with the realization.

"Did you remember me?" she said amusingly. "Glad you did. At least you had a sharp memory, or wait…" she brought her other hand to her mouth and laughed, "Maybe it is that I'm not a face that one can easily forget. Ahaha."

Her laughter, her words, her aura, everything surrounding her screamed danger to me. And it just confirmed my doubts.

"Y-You're the woman… who tried to strangle me… back at the ball."

She hummed, now darting her eyes towards mine.

"My name is… or wait, I won't be telling you that, in fact…" she put me back down, her fingers still seizing my neck. "I won't tell you, I'd just enjoy seeing you struggle and tremble like a leaf, with nothing or no one to help you."

I've never been in the presence of someone like her. I mean sure, the other vampires were scary to an extent, but this woman and her eyes that were secreting venom just as if she was a viper, made my limbs paralyzed.

"Hmm, are you afraid of me darling?" She said in a mocking tone but then she abruptly let go of me. I fell to my knees coughing and she swirled around and folded her arms, now speaking in a different tone, "So now, enough fooling around, and let us go straight to the point." she paused to make sure I was looking up at her.

"I want you out of the Mukamis' mansion at any cost."

Her tone grew serious suddenly, and it surprised me.

"You already had met him, and he seemed to be deeply into you -which is a disgrace, but whatever!" she snapped, "If it means for me to finally have my long-lost dream come true after all these years, then so be it!" she drew closer to me and crouched before me, as I tried to back off from her.

She traced my jawline with her fingertips, leaving a tingling sensation behind her chilly touch then looked me in the eyes and smirked:

"You'll be the key to my return."

I gasped, pulling away abruptly from her, shaking my head nonstop.

"Whether you'll do it willingly…" she held my chin and forced me to look at her, I could see her eyes flaring in crimson. "Or by force!" she then slapped me across the face, so hard that it made me fall back, tears streaming down my face as I realized that if I were to stay in here longer with her, something really bad will happen.

"That's right, you have no choice, the next time Ayato visits, you better go back with him." Her voice trailed as her hand started to burn in purple flame, "Or else, I'll be making sure to be your worst nightmare."

I crawled back, shaking my head, everything fading in a loop with only her evil laughter echoing in my head.

 **"** **Do not dare and tell anyone about me, you hear?!"**

I opened my eyes as I felt something quake my body.

"Oi!"

I was in my bed, and the one who was shaking me to my awakening was Ruki.

"R-Ruki-san…" I called, my voice hoarse.

"What's wrong with you, and wait…" his eyes suddenly widened as he shifted his gaze to my cheek, "Is that… blood?"

It must have been a scar left by that woman's nails when she slapped me.

In my dream…

My… dream…

"What happened to you?!" he asked, his eyebrows knitted.

"I-It's nothing, really." I smiled, my voice betraying me as it shook. "I'm fine!" I quickly brought my hands to my eyes, I couldn't let him see me cry.

The last thing I wanted was to cry in front of him of all people.

"If you say so…"

He brought his hands to my shoulders and pushed me back with one move.

He was here for the blood.

He pinned my hands to the sides of my head, bringing his face to my neck.

I tugged my eyes shut and bit my lip.

 _I know I shouldn't be shaking like this, it's not like it's the first time they take my blood, but for some reason..._

I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

It must have been the aftermath of my unpleasant encounter with that woman. I could even bet she had done something to me because I was not feeling alright at all.

I was waiting for the stinging of his fangs, but instead, I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly, hesitantly, and I stole a glimpse at his face as he stared fixedly at my neck.

He started to move his eyes all the way up to my face and when he noticed that I was looking at him, he cursed loud enough for me to hear and then bit my neck with no delay.

For a moment there, I thought he was not going to do it.

But apparently I was wrong.

Why wouldn't he bit me? I mean, wasn't he the one who made sure to remind me of my 'place' whenever he had the chance?

My train of thoughts was interrupted with the immense pain, as his fangs pierced my skin deeper.

I suppressed a groan as I bit my lip as hard as I could.

 _It hurts..._

Something else beside his fangs was causing me to hurt, deep inside, recalling how he treated the 'me' from the ball, probably mistaking _her_ for some noble young lady or probably even for a vampire all together and then seeing how he's feeding on the 'me' who's now lying defenselessly at the mercy of his grip.

He then pulled back, giving me another cold glare before carrying on with his blood feast.

I was not feeling alright, my heart is about to burst, I'm about to faint, that woman's wicked laughter is still haunting my thoughts but if I were to tell him to pick a different time to do this, it'd probably backfire and cause him to enjoy torturing me. _  
_

After all, who was I to question him?

I could've had a chance if it was Kou or Azusa, or even Yuma... but when it comes to this guy...

I gasped, feeling his cold lips brush against my shoulder blades.

 _He would never listen, my opinion be damned, I'll just bear with it for now._

And the proof was how he's still sucking my blood out, disregarding those blueish marks covering my skin and the trembling of my body.

It took him a few minutes and as I'm starting to feel lightheaded, he pulled away, wiping the blood off his lips.

I sat up hardly, feeling pain in every muscle I moved.

"I'm glad you get it."

I blinked.

"That's how vampires are, so bear with it."

I touched my neck and stared down at the blood that now stained my fingers.

"No…"

I mumbled.

"It's just you."

He looked over his shoulder as he was about to rise up.

"Your brothers… are not… as bad…"

No matter how much I wanted to state my mind, I couldn't disregard what I came to know about their dark pasts.

No matter what, I can't allow myself to be like them.

He clutched my wrist…

I readied myself mentally for what he was about to do. It can't be worse than what that woman did anyways.

I was relieved they needed me alive so they wouldn't-

"E-Eh?" I gaped.

My eyes widened and my mind couldn't register what just happened.

"W-What d-do you think you're..?!" I tried to bring my hands up and push him away, but he just squeezed me tighter against him, his hand was resting on the back of my head, and my face was buried in the folds of his shirt.

"Stop!" he yelled, restraining my struggling as I was taken aback, "Just...stop." He whispered, his voice trailing off.

I found myself stuck against his chest, inhaling the smell of his shirt.

My lips started to shake as it came back to me suddenly.

 _This... smell..._

"I'm not supposed to be moved by anything you do or say…"

 _This... voice..._

He muttered muttered some other words and I was not quite focused to grasp all of them. I was too dumbfounded to react.

"But no matter what I do… I can't… take it when… when you…"

 _No… it's impossible!_

He clicked his tongue and cursed.

"Dammit!"

He pulled away and rose up to his feet, disappearing before I could say anything.

I clasped my trembling hand on my mouth.

 _C-Could i-it be…?_

 _C-Could that person_ _ _… the one_ I… saw in my dreams… really be?_

I heard knocking on my door and I quickly blinked away the fresh tears that were about to slip and I cleared my throat, fanning my now burning face.

"W-Who is it?" I stammered.

"You sow! 'Still sleeping in all shamelessly when all of us are up!?" he burst out, storming into the room.

I arched a brow as I eyed my wall clock.

"But it's 10 in the morning… why would you, 'vampires' get up before sunset?"

"Huh? The heck you're saying…?" Yuma was already in. "Did you forget we're having YOU prepare breakfast before 10?"

I looked up at him as I rose from the bed.

"But you never wake up before sunset… usually I'm the only one who gets up in the morning and I usually get reprimanded by Reiji-san since we all have school at night…"

My eyes flowed open at what I just blurted.

I heard a sharp cluttering sound, Yuma looking all taken aback.

"W-What are you saying?" he asked slowly.

I scratched my head.

"I have no idea…" my downcast eyes darted all the way to Yuma's shoes, and I saw flowers scattered around with glass pieces. "Oh my goodness!" I rushed to crouch before the mess.

"Are you crazy?" Yuma's hand clutched my wrist and he forced me up to my feet again then effortlessly scooped me up, way up that my legs kept dangling. I almost forgot how tall he was. "Idiot! You could've cut yourself just now you sow!" he yelled, knitting his brows.

For a second there I thought he paid too much attention to the nonsense I blurted earlier, but apparently, short-span memory is a bliss.

He somehow managed to walk a few steps away, with me clinging at him as everything felt as if it was spinning around me. He put me down and I lost my balance immediately. He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me stand properly, heaving a long sigh in the process.

"Was it Ruki?" he mumbled, a bit flustered that he was not looking at me.

I held my head and nodded slowly.

"Shit, just sit down for now!" He urgently brought a close-by chair and assisted me to sit.

"Sit there and don't move!" He was grasping my shoulders. "I'll be right back. OK?" he then left turned around and vanished.

I brought my hands to my laps and entwined my fingers. My vision was out of focus.

"Oh great... another headache..."

Yuma was back before I knew it, and he had something in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here, drink this."

He handed me a glass and I brought it to my nose, to inhale the fruity aroma and savor it.

"You're not recording a freaking commercial, drink it up!" he was looking about the room and his voice sounded distant, "And I'll take care of this mess."

I was lost for a second there, but I gulped down the juice in a hurry, just so he won't be scolding me any time sooner.

I heard him sigh again.

"For heaven's sake... that was my favorite vase... and I was an idiot for thinking..."

I couldn't believe it.

 _It's Yuma for God's sake! Someone who would throw a lady in cold water with no warning! Someone whose name could be mispronounced kuma_ _ _(bear)_ easily, which kinda is literally what he's like, minus the refined looks... and how he's taking care of me now... If this was some horror supernatural movie, he could've been a werewolf for all I care! 'Cause vampires, whether I like it or not, has that certain elegancy and glory..._

Wait, what the hell am I saying?

 _Did he just put something in this juice?_

"Oi! It's not that big of a glass, finish it already!"

 _See what I mean? Now this is what a true kuma should be like._

But somehow I'm getting this funny feeling in my chest... I don't know how to describe it...

I rose up to my feet and walked to where he was crouching.

He must've sensed my presence, as he looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he scowled.

I didn't know what took over me at that very moment, but I felt like ruffling his hair. It sure did feel silkier than what I thought.

I saw him freeze in his tracks, as he was about to pick up another piece of glass.

"I never imagined I'd be standing taller than-"

He rose himself up as I talked and I soon found my self pulling my hand away, as it got hard for me to keep it hanging in mid air as I now was tilting my head to be able to look him in the eye.

"What were you saying?" he raised an eyebrow, a cocky smile plastered on his lips.

I gulped, feeling the change in atmosphere, I swirled around and forced out a carefree laugh, trying to change the subject:

"Oh... um... the juice you just brought for me... it tasted real fresh!"

 _Please tell me he won't be sucking my blood please tell me he likes talking about food!_

I even crossed my fingers for that wish.

"Oh! Really? I made it with the fruits I collected earlier... and someone missed breakfast or she could've had a taste of the delicious omelette Ruki-ni made with my fresh tomatoes!"

I blinked, repeatedly then turned around slowly to see the kind of face he was making while saying all that.

"Your fresh tomatoes?" I repeated in question.

He facepalmed, as if I just asked the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Put something on, we're going to spend a long day out in the sun apparently..."

"What?" he just picked up the plastic bag from the floor and walked out the room, ignoring me and slamming the door shut.

I had no idea where we were going, but I decided to worry about it later.

For now I needed to pick something fit for the _date_.

 **++To Be Continued++**


End file.
